Duty
by Hito-76
Summary: La suite d’ Une fuite impossible . Jack et Sam sont enfin ensemble, mais…
1. Chapter 1

**Duty**

**Résumé**: La suite d' « Une fuite impossible ». Jack et Sam sont enfin ensemble mais…  
**Genre**: Romance S/J  
**Spoilers**: Stargate SG1 Saison 9 ; Stargate Atlantis Début Saison 2  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

**NB1**/ J'utilise quelques spoilers, j'en zappe quelques uns, je secoue le tout et ça donne ça… (cette fic a été écrite avant la diffusion de la saison 9)

**NB2**/ Merci à gjc597 et Aurélia pour leur aide constante. A Suz' pour sa relecture. Et un bisou à Hélios pour son soutien.

_**Attention, cette fic contient des scènes érotiques pouvant heurter les plus jeunes. Déconseillée aux moins de 15 ans.**_

**A audearde : C'est si gentiment demandé ;-) Merci pour vos reviews !**

---------------------------------------

**Résumé d'Une fuite impossible :**  
Désireux de s'éloigner de la future Madame Shanahan, Jack prend la tête du Home World Security et part pour Washington. Après avoir rompu avec Pete, Sam finit cependant par démissionner de l'armée et rejoint Jack… Happy End… Enfin, pas pour longtemps ! Niark niark niark !

----------------------------------------

**Première partie**

Un frôlement léger sur ses épaules l'éveilla en douceur et lui arracha un soupir de contentement. La courbe de ses omoplates fut redessinée avec délicatesse et patience avant d'être abandonnée pour un territoire jugé certainement plus… intéressant. Les doigts graciles glissèrent sur sa peau, slalomant lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour rejoindre la chute de ses reins. Un sourire amusé vint étirer ses lèvres tandis que les petites mains, hypnotisées par son postérieur semblaient s'y attarder avec un ravissement évident. Alors seulement un corps chaud vint se lover contre lui et des bras fins se frayer un passage sous ses aisselles avant de se nouer autour de son torse massif.

Il soupira de nouveau et posa une main chaude sur les doigts liés, caressant avec douceur la peau satinée.

Il se sentait bien. Comme jamais. Se réveiller auprès d'elle chaque matin, sentir son corps contre le sien, lui semblait miraculeux. Après tout ce temps à espérer… et à se maudire d'espérer…

D'un geste lent, il se retourna, faisant passer son bras par-dessus la jolie tête blonde de sa compagne. La jeune femme vint aussitôt se nicher contre son épaule avec un gémissement de bien-être. Ouvrant les yeux, il laissa son regard glisser sur le visage serein de Sam. Ses paupières étaient closes et sa joue gauche un peu chiffonnée par les draps. Des boucles rebelles tombaient sur son nez et d'un geste tendre, il les écarta pour qu'elle ne soit pas gênée.

Merveilleuse.

Ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis deux mois. Deux mois où pas un seul nuage n'était venu briser cette sublime harmonie. Bien sûr, il savait que ça ne durerait pas. Il y avait toujours des hauts et des bas dans la vie d'un couple, des concessions à faire qu'on le veuille ou non. Mais pour le moment, tout était parfait. Absolument parfait.

---

Sam sentit avec délice les doigts de son amant glisser sur son épaule, la caressant d'un mouvement lent et délicat. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, un paisible sourire sur les lèvres.

Il lui arrivait parfois de se dire qu'elle était trop heureuse et que ce bonheur allait forcément disparaître. On ne pouvait pas vivre avec ce sentiment de béatitude constante. Ce n'était pas… humain.

Mais elle non plus, ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Elle avait bien trop la tête sur les épaules pour songer que cela pourrait durer ainsi éternellement. Et pourtant… elle savait que même passés les instants d'allégresse d'un début de relation réussie, elle resterait comblée.

C'était une parfaite évidence.

Ils s'entendaient bien. Même mieux qu'ils ne l'avaient tous deux espérés. Ils devançaient chacun les désirs de l'autre, évitant ainsi certains petits conflits de la vie quotidienne. Il faut dire, qu'après avoir vécu presque 24 heures sur 24 ensemble pendant huit ans, leurs manies ou travers respectifs ne leur étaient pas inconnus. Ils se connaissaient par cœur. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Alors voilà. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle vivait avec Jack. Enfin, un mois plus exactement, même si le premier, elle l'avait passé plus souvent dans son appartement à lui que dans le sien.

Au début, pourtant, ils n'avaient rien voulu précipiter… Mais lorsqu'elle avait remarqué que la quasi-totalité de ses affaires se trouvaient à présent chez lui, ils avaient finalement décidé de vivre ensemble. Elle avait donc libéré son deux pièces et emménagé dans l'appartement de Jack, beaucoup plus grand.

Et depuis, tout était parfait.

Le téléphone sonna.

------------------------------

Jack reposa le combiné téléphonique et s'adossa lourdement contre son fauteuil. Frottant son visage fatigué, il laissa son regard glisser sur l'une des photos ornant le mur de droite. SG1 au grand complet. Daniel, Teal'c, Sam et lui. Il ne pouvait même pas parler de « bon vieux temps » puisqu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie. Mais pour l'heure, il regrettait le poids parfois accablant de ses responsabilités.

La situation venait enfin d'être débloquée à Cheyenne Mountain mais, aux dires du Général Landry, ils avaient une nouvelle fois frôlé la catastrophe. L'iris de la Porte des Etoiles s'était soudain montré défectueux et si une bombe avait traversé le vortex, au lieu de quelques Jaffas, le Colorado aurait certainement été rayé de la carte… Dans le meilleur des cas.

Et pour la vingtième fois depuis deux mois, on le suppliait de faire entendre raison à l'irremplaçable Docteur Carter afin qu'elle revienne le plus rapidement possible au SGC.

Le problème… c'était qu'à chaque fois qu'il abordait la question, il se retrouvait immanquablement confronté à la même réponse…

---

- Non... Non, répéta-t-elle avec calme mais fermeté. Je n'ai aucune envie de partir.  
- Sam…

Dans un soupir, il leva les mains, cherchant à la tempérer… Lui. Tempérer quelqu'un et Carter qui plus est. Le monde à l'envers.  
Devant le visage fermé de la jeune femme, Jack se détourna un instant et observa un groupe d'enfants jouant à quelques mètres d'eux.  
Juste après le coup de fil de Landry, il avait appelé la jeune femme pour l'inviter à manger avec lui et ils étaient maintenant dans le parc, juste en face du Home World Security. N'ayant qu'une petite demi-heure pour déjeuner, ils avaient pris un sandwich dans le snack du coin et s'étaient posés sur un banc, en face d'un terrain de jeu.

Il aimait ça. La simplicité de ce moment, lui qui d'ordinaire était toujours convié à des repas interminables dans des restaurants aux plats, certes délicieux mais un peu trop élaborés pour lui. Rien ne valait un bon steak frites… ou un sandwich avec « elle » dans un parc.

- Sam, écoute, reprit-il après avoir jeté le papier de son sandwich dans la poubelle voisine. Ca a été limite cette fois-ci...

Mais elle ne le laissa pas poursuivre.

- C'est toujours limite et regarde ! Ils sont encore là ! On est encore là !

Elle n'avait pas particulièrement haussé la voix. Elle ne le faisait jamais avec lui mais semblait fatiguée d'avoir cette discussion. Et pour cause. Elle allait finir par croire qu'il désirait son départ, ce qui était évidemment tout l'inverse. Mais là… C'était le Général qui parlait. Raisonnable et surtout responsable.

Sentant le conflit en lui, la jeune femme posa une main douce mais ferme sur son genou.

- Jack… Je sais qu'on te pousse à me demander ça… mais je refuse. J'ai suffisamment sacrifié ma vie personnelle pour ce projet.  
- C'est plus qu'un simple projet, et tu le sais.  
- C'est vrai. Mais comprends-moi. Pourquoi irai-je risquer de tout perdre alors que j'ai enfin ce que j'ai toujours désiré ? Toi, un métier que j'adore… Non. Je commence à peine à réaliser que tout est réel et tu me demandes de tout abandonner ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour nier mais elle poursuivit en levant la main.

- Je suis heureuse, Jack. Tout le monde sur cette planète court après ça et moi je l'ai… Je ne vais pas y renoncer. Hors de question.

A ces mots, un sourire étira les lèvres d'O'Neill.  
Il le savait, qu'elle était heureuse. Tout du moins, il s'en doutait. Mais qu'elle le lui dise et savoir qu'il en était, en partie, responsable le comblait.

- Très bien.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, hésitante, puis finit par murmurer en se détournant.

- … J'aimerais que tu ne me le demandes plus.

Jack observa le profil fin de la jeune femme, ses jolis sourcils légèrement froncés et l'ombre qui voilait ses yeux.

- S'il te plait, insista-t-elle avec douceur en croisant de nouveau son regard. Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Une brise légère souffla quelques secondes, ébouriffant les cheveux de Sam et une boucle blonde vint se poser sur son sourcil. Il leva aussitôt la main et la fit glisser délicatement sur son front avant de laisser ses doigts s'attarder sur le velours de sa joue.

- Je n'y ferai plus allusion, murmura-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Jack finit par prendre sa bière avant d'en boire quelques gorgées.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Daniel ? demanda-t-il, désireux que la discussion prenne un tour plus léger. Il paraît qu'il a essayé de me joindre mais je n'ai pas pu le prendre.  
- Oui, il a appelé en fin de matinée.

Il acquiesça, sachant parfaitement que cet appel et l'incident à Cheyenne Mountain n'était qu'une simple coïncidence. Teal'c et le jeune homme étaient les deux seules personnes qui ne demandaient jamais à Sam de revenir. Cela pouvait sembler paradoxal puisqu'il était évident que c'était à eux qu'elle manquait le plus mais, jamais ils ne se seraient permis de faire une telle requête. Pas en en connaissant les conséquences.

- Et ?

La jeune femme rit doucement, le nez dans sa canette de coca.

- Eh bien, la cohabitation entre Vala et lui est, semble-t-il… difficile. J'ai l'impression que plus elle apprécie une personne, plus elle se montre violente.  
- … Pauvre petit scarabée enrubanné de pansements… intervint Jack, lançant un regard suggestif à sa compagne.

Sam acquiesça avec amusement.

- Teal'c m'a dit qu'il avait abandonné, je cite : « le dénombrement des coups et blessures occasionnés ».  
- A ce point là ? Lui qui adore tout comptabiliser… Mais peut-être que si Daniel se rasait enfin la barbe, elle aurait moins envie d'utiliser sa tête comme punching-ball…déclara-t-il, un brin blasé.

Le rire de la jeune femme s'éleva par-dessus le cri des enfants et Jack vida sa bière, le cœur léger.

- Bon… grogna-t-il cependant en se levant, rapidement suivi par Sam. Le devoir m'appelle… Ah au fait ! J'ai rendez-vous avec le Président en fin d'après-midi. Une urgence… Ne m'attends pas ce soir.  
- Ça marche, répondit-elle en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds afin de lui voler un baiser.

------------------------------------

Le Général O'Neill pénétra dans le bureau ovale d'un pas décidé. Le Président Hayes se leva aussitôt de son confortable fauteuil et vint le rejoindre au centre de la pièce, le bras tendu.

- Jack ! Content de vous voir !  
- Moi de même, Monsieur le Président.

Après le serrement de main d'usage, Hayes lui indiqua l'un des canapés trônant au centre de la pièce, avant de prendre pour lui-même une chaise et de s'asseoir devant son invité.

Jack ne put retenir un froncement de sourcils.

Bien qu'habituellement convivial, le Président restait toujours en position de force. Il s'asseyait la plupart du temps de façon nonchalante et pas ainsi, penché vers lui, les mains croisées dans une fausse équité.  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent un court instant et une sourde appréhension vint prendre le Général à la gorge.

- Jack… Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.  
- Allez-y, acquiesça-t-il.  
- J'ai été mis au courant de l'incident survenu au SGC, ce matin… Il est évident que si le Docteur Carter avait été sur place, jamais ça ne serait arrivé.  
- C'est possible… répondit Jack, prudent.  
- Non. C'est certain.

O'Neill se tut. L'expression du Président ne le rassurait pas.

- Que voulez-vous, Monsieur ?

L'homme secoua ses mains jointes sous le nez de son invité, une grimace contrite sur le visage.

- Je veux que le Docteur Carter retourne au SGC.  
- Je lui en ai déjà parlé à plusieurs reprises. Ce midi encore. Mais sa réponse est toujours la même.  
- Vous n'avez pas compris, Jack. La prochaine fois pourrait nous être fatale. Depuis deux mois c'est la débandade là-bas et nous avons failli y passer plus souvent que les huit dernières années. C'est triste à dire mais il n'y a personne pour la remplacer. Elle est indispensable au programme Porte des Etoiles… Il faut qu'elle retourne là-bas.

O'Neill soupira imperceptiblement et se força à rester immobile. Les paroles de la jeune femme lui revinrent à l'esprit.

- Je sais tout cela mais le Docteur Carter ne fait plus partie de l'armée. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de l'obliger à aller où que ce soit.  
- Mais vous pouvez la convaincre, l'influencer. Vous vivez ensemble.

Jack serra les dents avec agacement. Voilà maintenant qu'on enquêtait sur sa vie privée.

- J'ai déjà essayé, Monsieur.  
- J'en suis certain... Mais il y a d'autres moyens.

A ces mots, son ventre se noua douloureusement.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.  
- Faire en sorte que plus rien ne la retienne ici.

O'Neill écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi. Il comprenait enfin ce que le Président attendait de lui…

- Vous plaisantez ?

Hayes se pencha un peu plus, la mine sombre, parfaitement conscient du sacrifice qu'il était en train de lui demander.

- Jack… Posez-vous cette question : qu'est-ce qu'une relation sentimentale face à la survie d'une planète et de milliards d'individus ?

-------

L'entretien avec le Président n'avait duré en tout et pour tout que dix minutes et il en était ressorti atterré, effondré, vidé.

_« Réfléchissez-y, Jack… et vous verrez que c'est la seule solution. » __  
__« Ça »_, une solution… ?

Après avoir tourné en rond pendant plusieurs minutes dans le hall de la maison blanche, il finit par renvoyer la limousine qui l'attendait et s'élança dans les rues grouillantes de la capitale.  
Marcher et réfléchir. Réfléchir, puisque c'est ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire.

…

C'est vrai. Ils avaient tous besoin d'elle là-bas. Jamais personne n'avait été plus indispensable qu'elle.  
Dans certain cas, c'était bien, d'être indispensable… Dans d'autres, en revanche… ça pouvait foutre en l'air toute une vie. Deux, même.

-----------

_- Lundi matin vous aurez ma démission sur votre bureau, Monsieur.__  
__- Non, Jack… Je ne peux pas l'accepter. Et vous le savez. Vous êtes aussi indispensable ici que le Docteur Carter là-bas. _

_O'Neill se leva, poussant sans ménagement Hayes de sa chaise. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, une main devant sa bouche, l'autre sur sa hanche. __  
__C'était pourtant la seule solution. Prendre sa retraite et la suivre à Colorado Springs. Il se retourna donc vers le Président, maintenant immobile au centre du bureau ovale. La même détermination se lisait dans leurs regards._

_- Vous pouvez me remplacer. __  
__- Non. Pas avec ce qui nous tombe dessus. Pas avec le nouvel ennemi qui vient d'apparaître. J'ai besoin des meilleurs, dans tous les domaines… _

_Hayes leva un doigt vers lui. _

_- … Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir diriger efficacement le Home World Security. Ce n'est pas négociable.__  
__- Le Général Hammond…__  
__- … est là où il peut être le plus utile, finit le Président pour lui. Aux commandes du Prométhée… Jack… Ne croyez pas que je veuille vous punir. J'ai parfaitement conscience de tout ce que nous vous devons. A vous, comme au Docteur Carter. Et croyez-moi… s'il y avait une autre solution, je serai le premier à l'accepter. Mais la situation est telle que je suis obligé d'en venir à de telles extrémités. _

_Sa voix avait pris un ton plus sec, plus autoritaire. __  
__Le chef d'Etat lui donnait un ordre. _

_- Il me suffirait de lui en parler, de lui faire entendre raison, proposa Jack en désespoir de cause tout en sachant au fond de lui-même que l'entretien serait loin d'être probant. __  
__- Elle risquerait de refuser et de se buter. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque. _

_Les épaules de Jack s'affaissèrent, le sang désertant son visage. __  
__Le pire dans tout cela… c'était que le Président avait raison. Trop enfermée dans son bonheur tout neuf, Sam aurait refusé. Il en était persuadé. Elle ne voulait plus risquer sa vie, elle ne voulait pas abandonner ce qu'elle avait mis si longtemps de côté. _

_- Réfléchissez-y, Jack… et vous verrez que c'est la seule solution. _

-----------

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Longtemps. Déambulant dans les rues sans but précis.

Renoncer à elle. Voilà ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. Après toutes ces années de lutte, après tous ces sacrifices… ce n'était pas encore assez.  
Et pourtant… il comprenait le Président. Lui mieux que quiconque connaissait le poids des responsabilités. Ce n'était pas quelques centaines de personnes, ni même un pays mais toute une planète qu'il avait à sa charge. Les sacrifices étaient donc inévitables… et même nécessaires.

Lorsque Jack rentra enfin chez eux, à minuit passé, même si une partie de lui savait déjà ce qu'il devait faire, il n'était toujours pas parvenu à prendre une décision. Il n'était pas encore parvenu à renoncer.

Ouvrant la porte d'entrée, il pénétra dans le salon et comme chaque soir, une petite lampe l'accueillit de sa lumière chaude et tamisée.  
Pour beaucoup, cette lampe ne représenterait rien. Mais pour Jack, c'était elle. Depuis qu'elle vivait ici, avec lui, elle l'allumait toujours avant d'aller se coucher. Lorsqu'il lui en avait demandé la raison, elle lui avait simplement répondu, un sourire sur les lèvres :

_« Pour que lorsque tu rentres, tu saches que je suis là. »_

Dans un soupir, il posa ses clefs près du téléphone et, après avoir éteint la petite lampe, rejoignit la chambre à coucher. Tout était silencieux et Jack ne percevait que faiblement la respiration régulière de la jeune femme. Otant ses vêtements, il ne garda que son caleçon et se glissa doucement dans le lit. Malgré ses efforts pour ne pas la réveiller, les bras de Sam vinrent aussitôt l'enlacer et il répondit à son étreinte, le coeur douloureusement serré.

Pourquoi tout semblait vouloir les séparer ? Il leur avait fallu huit ans pour être ensemble, bon sang ! Huit ans ! Là où des gens ordinaires n'auraient mis que quelques semaines tout au plus.

Oui mais voilà. Leurs vies, à tous les deux, n'étaient pas ordinaires.

Jamais jusqu'ici il n'avait autant regretté les choix qu'il avait fait. Certes, c'était grâce à cela qu'il l'avait rencontrée mais... Ne pas pouvoir l'avoir... puis maintenant, ne pas pouvoir la garder...

C'était insupportable.

- Jack... ?

Le sortant de sa torpeur, la jeune femme le fit presque sursauter.

- Oui... ? répondit-il d'une voix cassée.

Elle redressa la tête mais la semi-obscurité ne lui permit pas de voir les traits crispés de son amant.

- Ça ne va pas ?

L'espace d'un instant, son coeur manqua un battement.

Il pouvait lui dire, là, ce que le président attendait d'eux. Il pouvait lui proposer un compromis. Lui, ici, et elle, là-bas. C'était si simple, si évident.  
Et sa réponse le serait tout autant. Il devinait déjà le discours de la jeune femme et non... ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre un refus.

Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta de faire taire sa raison au moins quelques secondes... mais inévitablement, elle revenait à la charge.  
Le soldat, l'officier, le Général, celui qui portait la survie de la planète sur ses épaules.  
Depuis qu'il avait de telles responsabilités, il ne parvenait plus à l'étouffer. C'était une chose de commander une équipe SG, même si ses actions avaient été souvent plus que déterminantes pour la Terre. Mais c'en était une autre de gérer la totalité des défenses de la planète. Ses choix étaient décisifs et surtout, la vision d'ensemble qui était dorénavant la sienne lui avait fait prendre conscience de l'importance d'avoir tous les atouts en mains. Car ce n'était pas aisé, non. Les risques étaient bel et bien réels et surtout constants.

- Jack...

La voix de Sam le tira de nouveau de sa léthargie. Une voix inquiète, cette fois-ci. Instinctivement, il la serra contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser d'une extrême douceur. Mais plus il l'embrassait, plus son coeur se contractait douloureusement.

Voilà.

Sa raison venait de trancher.

Il devait maintenant renoncer.

Renoncer...

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent et sa langue vint bientôt caresser la sienne dans un baiser soudain plus langoureux. Il sentit ses mains fines glisser sur son torse, redessinant les muscles noués de son ventre, lui arrachant d'incontrôlables frissons de plaisir.

Il devait renoncer... à ça. A cette femme qui lui donnait la sensation enivrante d'être aimé. D'être quelqu'un de bien. A travers son regard, il se sentait intègre, responsable et parfois même héroïque. Il aimait celui qu'il était devenu. Grâce à elle et à son affection. Grâce à sa présence si rassurante. Rassurante car inébranlable, infaillible.

Et lui. Il allait devoir faillir. Il allait devoir rompre le lien. Tout détruire. Tout saccager.

Dans un gémissement désespéré, il l'embrassa avec fièvre et répondit enfin à ses caresses. Il voulait oublier, juste quelques précieuses heures. Oublier qu'il lui faisait l'amour pour la dernière fois.

**A SUIVRE…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à Audearde et solo1861 pour vos deux reviews !**

-----------

Après une nuit sans sommeil à observer la jeune femme à son insu, Jack finit par se lever une heure avant la sonnerie du réveil. Le Président n'avait pas donné de date pour le départ de Sam et Jack voulait faire cela le plus en douceur possible, même si… quoiqu'il arrive, elle souffrirait. Il ne voulait pas la perdre définitivement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le haïsse. Jamais il ne pourrait supporter sa haine. Jamais il ne supporterait l'idée qu'elle puisse ne plus vouloir le revoir.

Avec le temps… plus tard… Peut-être…

Non.

Il devait accepter l'idée qu'il perdait sa seule chance d'être avec elle. Il devait cesser d'espérer. C'était terminé.  
Garder son amitié, c'était à présent tout ce qui importait.  
Enfin… plus tard. Lorsqu'elle aurait oublié sa douleur.  
Lui, jamais il ne pourrait oublier.

Laissant la jeune femme dormir, il se lava, s'habilla et partit travailler comme n'importe quel autre jour. Mais à partir de cet instant, tout devint différent.

-----------------------------------------------

Lorsque le réveil sonna, Sam attendit patiemment que Jack l'éteigne mais le son persistait désagréablement. Tendant le bras vers son amant, sa main ne rencontra que le vide.

Il était parti. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu.

Rampant jusqu'à la partie droite du lit, elle coupa la sonnerie stridente et s'étira avec délice.

Cette nuit avait été… magique. Ils n'avaient encore jamais fait l'amour comme ça, avec ce mélange d'urgence et de passion. Elle l'avait presque senti… désespéré.

Fronçant les sourcils quelques instants, elle finit par secouer la tête. Pourquoi se triturer les méninges au moindre détail sortant de l'ordinaire ?

- Tu es parano, ma fille !

Se levant prestement, elle se lava et s'habilla avant de rejoindre la cuisine pour se servir un café. Jetant un œil machinal sur la table, elle haussa les sourcils, surprise.

Rien… Pas le moindre petit mot.

Et le café n'avait pas été fait.

Etrange.

Haussant les épaules, elle se chargea des préparatifs, songeant avec une pointe d'angoisse qu'il avait certainement du partir en catastrophe. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne se soit encore rien passé au SGC.

A chaque nouvel incident, un sentiment profond de culpabilité lui étreignait le cœur. Elle savait parfaitement que tout le monde espérait son retour… Même le Général O'Neill. Pas Jack, non. Mais le Général, oui. Cependant, elle ne voulait plus se sacrifier. Elle avait donné huit années de sa vie à ce programme et n'en donnerait pas une de plus. Ils pensaient tous qu'elle était indispensable mais elle se refusait à le croire. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle n'était plus au SGC et, même s'ils avaient rencontré des difficultés, la planète était encore là !

Hailey était parfaitement capable de gérer les choses. Certes, elle n'avait pas son expérience mais encore quelques mois à ce rythme-là et elle serait certainement parfaite pour prendre la relève !

Alors non. Il était hors de question qu'elle quitte Washington, qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Jamais plus elle ne s'éloignerait de lui.

----------------------------------

La journée s'écoula sans qu'elle ne parvienne à le voir. Elle avait bien tenté en fin de matinée de le joindre pour déjeuner avec lui mais il n'avait pas pris son appel. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant, le devinant très occupé. Le soir, elle rentra donc seule et l'attendit une bonne partie de la soirée en vain.

Son silence commença alors à l'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de la laisser sans nouvelles une journée entière.

Elle finit cependant par se coucher mais ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle entendit enfin la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir doucement, elle laissa s'échapper un léger soupir et se fustigea aussitôt de s'inquiéter ainsi. Jetant un œil sur le radio-réveil, elle haussa les sourcils en constatant l'heure déjà avancée.

2h21.

Elle l'entendit entrer dans la chambre avec discrétion, ôter le plus silencieusement possible ses vêtements et se glisser à ses côtés.

- Jack, ça va ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt en l'encerclant de ses bras, surprise de voir combien il lui avait manqué aujourd'hui.  
- Oui… Rendors-toi.

Perplexe, elle resta immobile, lui dos à elle.

- Un souci particulier ? Je me suis inquiétée.  
- Tu n'aurais pas dû, répondit-il d'une voix atone. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail, c'est tout. Maintenant, je suis crevé. Si tu le permets, j'aimerais dormir.

Encore plus indécise, elle se détacha pourtant de lui.

- Bien sûr. Bonne nuit.  
- Mmmm.

-----------------------------------------

Et ce fut ainsi le lendemain, et le surlendemain…

Il partait tôt et rentrait tard. La journée, elle ne parvenait jamais à le joindre et ses tentatives de discussion se soldaient toujours par un échec. Il prétextait sans cesse la fatigue et quelques soucis passagers, mais rien qu'il ne pourrait résoudre à court terme.

Le malaise qui enserrait à présent le cœur de la jeune femme l'incita un midi à aller le voir. Peu importaient ses priorités, elle avait besoin de lui parler. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait plus eu un seul sourire, un seul baiser. Rien. Elle comprenait son besoin de solitude. Jack n'était pas homme à partager ses soucis, non. Il gardait toujours tout en lui et elle l'avait accepté. Cela faisait partie de sa personnalité et pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu le changer mais… il fallait qu'ils se parlent, qu'il la rassure ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Lorsqu'elle parvint devant son bureau, elle s'avança vers le secrétaire d'un pas décidé.

- Je souhaiterais parler au Général O'Neill, s'il vous plait.  
- Il est en rendez-vous mais je vais lui dire que vous désirez le voir.

Il décrocha aussitôt le téléphone et attendit quelques secondes.

- Le Docteur Carter désire vous parler, Mon Général… Bien… A vos ordres, Monsieur.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Sam.

- Cela peut prendre encore un certain temps, déclara le jeune sergent en lui indiquant d'un geste significatif une chaise.

Désireuse d'avoir cette discussion coûte que coûte, elle acquiesça et partit s'asseoir un peu plus loin, à l'écart. Elle dut patienter près de vingt minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre enfin. Elle se leva aussitôt mais se figea en découvrant Kerry Johnson, Jack sur ses talons, le sourire aux lèvres.

- … Remettons cela à plus tard alors, disait la jeune femme, le regard étrangement brillant.  
- Avec plaisir.

Sam sentit son cœur se glacer mais se força à garder un semblant de raison. Sa jalousie était vraiment stupide et malvenue. Après tout, si ces deux-là n'étaient plus ensemble, c'était parce qu'il l'aimait elle.

Avec agacement, pourtant, elle les observa se serrer la main puis Kerry s'éloigna sous les yeux un peu trop insistants de Jack. Beaucoup trop insistants au goût de Sam. Et ce sourire sur ses lèvres. Ce sourire qui disparut dès que son regard accrocha le sien.

Elle eut le sentiment atroce de recevoir un couteau en plein cœur. Pourquoi ne lui souriait-il pas à elle ?

- Un souci ? demanda-t-il sans pour autant l'inviter à entrer dans son bureau.  
- Bonjour, tout d'abord… dit-elle, se forçant à garder une voix enjouée. On ne s'est pas vu, ce matin.  
- Oui, désolé. Mais je n'ai pas trop le temps là, lui répondit-il, lui tournant déjà le dos.  
- Jack ! appela-t-elle cependant avant de se mordre la lèvre devant le regard noir de ce dernier.

Ils s'étaient pourtant mis d'accord pour éviter les familiarités sur leur lieu de travail. Elle se reprit donc :

- Général… Je voudrais vous parler. C'est important.  
- On verra ça plus tard.  
- Général…  
- J'ai dit plus tard, Docteur, répliqua-t-il un peu trop sèchement.

Devant le regard douloureux de la jeune femme, il ne put pourtant retenir un sourire rassurant.

- A ce soir…

Et il referma la porte de son bureau.

----------------------------------------

Mais à l'instar du reste de la semaine, il rentra tard et resta obstinément silencieux. Sam attendait avec impatience le dimanche, jour de repos qu'il s'octroyait la plupart du temps afin de passer une journée avec la jeune femme.

Elle dut cependant déchanter. Le samedi dans l'après-midi, il l'appela dans son labo.

- Carter, répondit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.  
- _C'est moi._

Curieusement, ce simple coup de téléphone la mit dans un état proche de l'euphorie. Elle serra confusément le combiné entre ses doigts et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers son assistant à quelques mètres d'elle. L'espace d'un instant, elle se revit plusieurs années en arrière, lorsque le moindre appel de sa part, la moindre attention lui faisait battre le cœur d'excitation. C'était bien évidemment encore le cas, mais la certitude de son affection avait rendu tout cela plus paisible. Un calme intérieur qui d'ailleurs lui manquait à cet instant précis. L'incertitude, elle l'avait côtoyé suffisamment longtemps.

- Un souci ?  
- _Non, du tout. Je t'appelais juste pour te dire que j'ai des amis qui sont à Washington ce week-end. Je pensais les voir ce soir et passer la journée de demain avec eux. _

Sam resta silencieuse quelques secondes, la déception alourdissant douloureusement son cœur. Elle se reprit cependant très vite.

- Je les connais ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée, espérant encore qu'il lui demande de se joindre à eux.  
- _Non. _

Elle attendit qu'il poursuive mais il n'en fit rien.

- … Tu les as rencontrés il y a longtemps ?  
_- Ça va faire une vingtaine d'années, maintenant… Ecoute Sam, j'ai pas trop le temps, là._

Oui… ça, elle l'avait compris, depuis une semaine.

- Eh bien ça marche ! répondit-elle de nouveau avec le sourire. Amuse-toi bien !  
_- Merci… Je rentre demain soir. _

Et il raccrocha.

Sam reposa le combiné, les larmes aux yeux.

Est-ce qu'il voulait la tuer, à se comporter ainsi ? A être aussi distant ? Sa froideur était insupportable. Qu'il aille voir ses amis, se changer les idées, elle n'y voyait absolument rien à y redire. Et étant donné son comportement de cette semaine, c'était peut-être même nécessaire. Mais pourquoi était-il si froid ?...

Elle ne l'avait jamais connu ainsi.

Si, en fait… A la mort de Daniel, il s'était refermé sur lui-même et pendant quelques mois, s'était tenu obstinément éloigné de Teal'c et d'elle. Sans parler de ce pauvre Jonas.

Avait-il perdu quelqu'un, une personne dont il ne pouvait parler ? C'était possible.

Refoulant le chagrin que ce silence rendait plus vivace que jamais, elle reprit peu à peu le dessus.

Elle devait absolument le soutenir. Quelque soit son comportement, elle devait lui montrer qu'elle était là pour lui. Qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui.

Forte de cette décision, elle se sentit plus sereine. Inutile de paniquer, de chercher à analyser le moindre de ses gestes. Avec le temps et sa présence à ses côtés, il remonterait la pente. Il fallait juste s'armer de patience et lui apporter tout l'amour dont elle était capable.

Et de cela, elle en regorgeait.

-----------------------------------------

Sam passa la journée de dimanche à astiquer l'appartement. Malgré ses belles paroles, c'était dans sa nature de s'inquiéter.

Elle filtra les appels et ne prit même pas celui de Daniel. A sa voix, il aurait tout de suite compris que ça n'allait pas et elle ne se sentait pas le courage de lui parler.

Vint ensuite la soirée où elle tourna en rond, attendant désespérément son retour. Et enfin, le bruit significatif d'une clé contre la serrure se fit entendre. Elle se releva aussitôt du canapé et remit le son de la télé afin de faire croire qu'elle passait une agréable soirée devant un bon film.

Le bruit de serrure persista cependant sans que rien ne se passe pour autant. Elle s'avança donc, déverrouilla et ouvrit la porte… pour laisser le passage à un Jack au regard sombre et à l'allure négligée. Il tenait sa veste dans la main et son tee-shirt pendait sur son pantalon. Une légère sueur perlait sur sa peau et une forte odeur d'alcool vint envahir l'atmosphère du salon. Refermant la porte de l'appartement derrière lui, elle le regarda tituber en direction de la chambre avec incrédulité.

Il était ivre… Jamais jusqu'ici elle ne l'avait vu ainsi, se mettant sciemment dans une position qui l'empêchait de garder le contrôle.

Dans un bruit sourd, la hanche de Jack vint heurter un meuble et Sam s'élança vers lui afin de l'aider.

- Bordel de merde ! rugit-il d'une voix pâteuse, son équilibre devenu précaire.

Sentant la main de la jeune femme se frayer un chemin dans son dos, il se retourna vers elle et d'un geste agacé la repoussa violemment. Mais il mit plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et Sam percuta brutalement le mur. Passablement assommée, elle redressa la tête et croisa le regard bouleversé de Jack, ce qui, malgré la situation lui apporta un peu de réconfort.

- Ça va… murmura-t-elle en se redressant.  
- … Je suis… désolé, Sam…  
- Je le sais, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle s'avança de nouveau vers lui et l'aida à rejoindre le lit. Il se laissa faire, les dents serrées, cherchant cependant à éviter le moindre contact avec elle.

Sa présence à ses côtés, sa compréhension, son affection… et cette tristesse au fond de ses yeux lui étaient insupportables. Cette semaine avait été un véritable cauchemar. Se coucher à côté d'elle sans la serrer dans ses bras, sans répondre à ses étreintes, sans lui faire l'amour… La repousser sans arrêt, rester froid et distant tout en sachant qu'il lui faisait du mal… Jamais il n'avait fait quelque chose d'aussi dur de toute sa vie…

Alors il était parti se saouler, prétextant des amis de passage pour s'éloigner l'espace d'une nuit et d'un jour. Mais il avait beau vouloir l'oublier, il savait que c'était peine perdue. Il ne l'avait pas pu pendant huit ans, il ne le pourrait pas maintenant, après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Et se saouler n'y changerait rien, si ce n'est anesthésier un peu la douleur dans son cœur. Juste un peu… Mais juste assez pour pouvoir continuer.

Allongé sur le lit, il ferma les yeux, concentrant malgré lui ses pensées sur la jeune femme qui s'activait autour de lui. Elle lui ôta ses chaussures, ses vêtements, et rajusta la couverture au-dessus de lui. Elle s'éloigna quelques secondes puis revint avec une cuvette, juste au cas où, des cachets et un verre d'eau.

Il sentit ensuite le matelas se creuser légèrement sous le poids de la jeune femme et une main fraîche se poser sur son front.

Il gémit, partagé entre le plaisir de sa présence à ses côtés, de cette agréable sensation sur son visage et la souffrance qui lui déchirait les entrailles.

L'espace d'un instant sa volonté faiblit. Son besoin d'elle était trop fort, trop puissant… presque vital.

Il se détendit alors, laissant son imagination prendre le dessus, ne retenant que le plaisir et la douceur de cette main sur lui. Son esprit embrumé par l'alcool lui fit oublier le reste… Le président, le SGC, la planète tout entière. La douleur, les choix impossibles, les supplices insurmontables. Seule sa voix apaisante, la tendresse de ses gestes, la légèreté de son souffle sur son visage brûlant lui importaient.

- Ça va aller… Je suis là…

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son front, ses doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux humides. Et son cœur se serra de nouveau si douloureusement qu'il suffoqua.

- Jack… s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt.  
- Va-t-en… Laisse-moi… gémit-il, les sourcils froncés, la repoussant d'une main molle mais cependant inflexible. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Sa tendresse… Son amour. Il ne pouvait pas les supporter. Pas avec ce qu'il devait faire. Pas avec sa raison qui sans arrêt lui renvoyait en pleine figure ses obligations…

- Laisse-moi…

Un silence pesant se fit, puis Sam se releva et sortit, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Elle s'appuya alors contre le battant, le cœur serré puis se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et pleura longtemps.

Silencieusement.

-----------------------------------

Le lendemain, ce fut le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre qui la réveilla. Elle avait dormi dans le salon, sur le canapé et redressa la tête à l'instant où Jack apparaissait, une lueur inquiète dans le regard. Il se détendit passablement en la découvrant allongée sur le sofa et frotta sa nuque douloureuse d'un geste machinal.

L'espace d'un instant, elle crut qu'il allait s'excuser mais il se contenta d'un morne :

- Tu aurais du dormir dans la chambre.

Elle glissa une main nerveuse dans ses boucles blondes et fut surprise de le voir se raidir à cette simple vision.

- Tu m'as demandé de te laisser…

Il l'observa quelques secondes en silence, la mâchoire crispée, puis finit par se détourner sans un mot et pénétra de nouveau dans la chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit caractéristique de la douche se fit entendre.

Sam resta assise sur le canapé, la gorge serrée.

Elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle ne comprenait pas…

---------------------------------

La semaine s'écoula ainsi. Jack rentrait toujours aussi tard et parfois saoul sans pour autant lui donner la moindre explication. Et plus elle l'aidait, plus il se montrait détestable. Plus elle était patiente, plus il devenait agressif.

Cela faisait maintenant près de trois semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Il ne la touchait plus et malgré ses quelques tentatives, Jack l'avait à chaque fois repoussée, prétextant une trop grande fatigue. Supportant de plus en plus difficilement cette situation, elle se décida enfin à lui parler. Elle avait bien tenté à plusieurs reprises d'entamer la discussion, hélas en vain jusqu'ici. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'abandonnerait pas. Hors de question. Certes, Sam avait voulu se montrer patiente et compréhensive mais elle devait penser aussi un peu à elle.

---

Pour ne pas déroger à ses nouvelles habitudes, il rentra tard, ce soir-là mais Sam fut soulagée de le trouver à jeun. Dans le cas contraire, elle aurait été contrainte de repousser la confrontation. Difficile d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec un homme ivre.

Lorsqu'il la découvrit au milieu du salon, debout, le regard décidé, il soupira et posa sa veste d'uniforme sur une chaise.

- Je suis fatigué, Sam.  
- Moi aussi. Moi aussi, je le suis.

Il lui lança un regard scrutateur avant de se détourner vivement. Mais pas assez vite. Elle était presque sûre d'y avoir lu de l'inquiétude.

- Il faut qu'on parle, Jack. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait aimé moins suppliante.

Mais la peur la rendait faible. La peur de le perdre.

Il le sentit aussitôt et reprit le dessus.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit-il traversant la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre.

Elle ne se laissa pas pour autant démonter. Se sermonnant, elle se força à redresser la tête et lui bloqua le passage, la mine fermée.

- Tu n'iras nulle part. Je veux qu'on parle. Je veux que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas.

Il s'arrêta et plongea un regard glacial dans le sien.

- Des soucis… sur lesquels je n'ai aucune envie de m'étendre. J'espérais un peu plus de compréhension de ta part.  
- De la compréhension ? s'exclama-t-elle abasourdie. Je ne fais que ça, être compréhensive. Comment peux-tu dire le contraire ? Jack, je t'en prie. Quoique ce soit, tu sais que je suis là pour te soutenir et t'aider.  
- Je ne peux rien te dire ! rugit-il agacé.

Sam se tut quelques secondes et acquiesça.

- Alors ne me dit rien. Mais ne me raye pas ainsi de ta vie.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… soupira-t-il cherchant de nouveau à passer afin de clore le sujet.

Mais elle le retint, posant une main ferme sur son torse. Il se raidit aussitôt, la mâchoire crispée. A croire que son contact le répugnait.

- Nous n'avons pas terminé, répliqua-t-elle le cœur serré. Tu m'ignores, tu ne me parles plus… ça va faire presque trois semaines que tu ne me touches plus…  
- Pour l'amour du ciel, Sam ! Je suis crevé quand je rentre ! Est-ce que tu vois les journées de fou que je fais ?  
- Eh bien ralentis.  
- Je ne peux pas ! cracha-t-il avec véhémence.

Une autre qu'elle aurait abandonnée. Surtout lorsqu'il avait ce regard là. Mais non, il n'en était pas question.

- Que tu sois surmené, épuisé, je le comprends. Mais jusqu'ici, ça ne t'a jamais empêché d'être un minimum…

Elle hésita à poursuivre. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle avait besoin de son contact à défaut de parler. Qu'elle avait un besoin vital de le sentir contre elle.

Mais il avait parfaitement saisi, et c'est pour ça qu'il se montrait si agressif. Voilà près de trois semaines qu'il s'évertuait à la garder loin de lui, à ne pas la toucher, à ne pas la regarder... Parce que la regarder... si belle, si désespérément attirante était une torture abominable.

Non ! Il perdrait forcément la raison. Lui faire l'amour alors qu'il essayait par tous les moyens de la faire partir d'elle-même... S'il la touchait de nouveau... jamais il ne pourrait supporter son départ.

Mais voilà... La nuit, elle se collait à lui et chacune de ses caresses le mettait au supplice. Le moindre de ses gestes, le moindre contact le rendait fou. Il la repoussait mais elle revenait encore et encore. Toujours aussi patiente... toujours aussi aimante. Si elle s'était montrée un tant soit peu boudeuse ou caractérielle, cela lui aurait semblé plus facile... Mais non. Bien au contraire. Jamais elle ne s'énervait. Elle continuait de l'entourer d'affection, s'occupant patiemment de lui lorsqu'il rentrait ivre mort... sans se plaindre. Et même maintenant, debout devant lui, elle ne se plaignait pas. Elle cherchait juste à comprendre. Et à défaut de comprendre, elle désirait juste un peu de tendresse.

- Jack... murmura-t-elle, la main toujours posée sur son coeur, le rendant fou par ce simple geste, par cette voix si douce, par son visage si proche. Tu n'as plus envie de moi ?

Il la repoussa aussitôt, cachant sa respiration hachée derrière une rage à peine contenue.

- Je passe mes journées à bosser comme un fou et quand je rentre c'est pour entendre ces conneries.

Elle blêmit violemment. Il la regarda se détourner légèrement, cherchant à cacher des larmes qui menaçaient déjà de couler sur ses joues pâles et les yeux de Jack glissèrent sur elle sans qu'il ne parvienne à se retenir. Elle portait un négligé de satin crème sur une courte nuisette dévoilant ses jambes interminables. Les mains serrées nerveusement sur sa poitrine, elle semblait si perdue... et si désespérément désirable.

L'envie d'elle, de la posséder lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Il la voulait à en mourir.

Dans un suprême effort, il parvint à se protéger. A sauvegarder ces trois semaines d'efforts et de souffrance par ces mots cruels :

- En fait, c'est ça... Tout ce qui te manque, c'est juste le sexe !

Elle se retourna vers lui avec incrédulité mais n'eut pas le loisir de répondre. Il était déjà sur elle, ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains avides sur son corps. Passé le moment de surprise de cette attaque imprévue, Sam tenta de le repousser mais il emprisonna les poignets de la jeune femme dans ses paumes et de son poids la força à reculer. Elle retint un gémissement de douleur lorsque ses cuisses percutèrent le bureau et ne retrouva sa liberté qu'un court instant, le temps pour Jack de balayer d'un revers de la main les livres posés sur le meuble.

- Arrê... commença-t-elle avant d'être de nouveau bâillonnée par ses lèvres.

Elle sentit ses mains nerveuses glisser sous le négligé, écartant les pans du vêtement avec impatience et empoigner ses hanches, la soulevant afin de l'asseoir sur le bureau. Elle tenta de nouveau de le repousser mais cette fois-ci plus faiblement. Son corps était pris de violents frissons et bien que sa raison lui dictait de se rebeller contre des manières si humiliantes, le désir enflait inexorablement en elle.

Les lèvres de Jack continuaient inlassablement de jouer avec les siennes, cherchant à éveiller le corps de la jeune femme. La sentant s'amollir contre lui, sa langue força le barrage de ses dents, et lorsqu'elle répondit enfin à ses baisers, il gémit contre sa bouche.

D'un geste fébrile, il remonta la nuisette sur ses cuisses nues et ôta sans plus attendre sa culotte.

- Jack... ? voulut-elle intervenir mais il la bâillonna de nouveau, l'embrassant avec toujours plus de passion, étouffant ses plaintes de ses lèvres avides.

Grisée par son désir, elle se laissa enfin aller, rendant caresse pour caresse, baiser pour baiser. Elle entendit dans un état second le bruit d'une ceinture qu'on défait, puis celui d'une fermeture éclair et quelques secondes plus tard, il était en elle, la prenant avec une rage désespérée.

Il gémit contre son corps, inlassablement, l'embrassant à perdre haleine. Il avait envie de hurler son nom, de crier qu'il l'aimait à en mourir, qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle... mais il se tut. Sa raison, toujours. Malgré la folie de cet instant, elle était toujours là. Inexorablement. Et lorsqu'une vague de plaisir déferla enfin en lui, il serra passionnément la jeune femme, partagé entre la jouissance et la souffrance de cet amour impossible.

Quelques courtes minutes plus tard, il la tenait toujours contre lui, attendant que son coeur retrouve un rythme plus lent. Il ne savait même pas si elle avait pris du plaisir. Sur le moment, seul la nécessité d'atténuer sa douleur avait eu de l'importance. Mais la caresse douce et lancinante de sa main légère dans ses cheveux le rassura un peu.

Et pourtant...

Il finit par se redresser, évitant soigneusement de la regarder et rajusta son pantalon sans un mot avant de se diriger vers leur chambre. Dos à l'entrée, il percevait parfaitement l'intensité de son regard tandis qu'il ôtait ses vêtements. Finalement, il l'entendit rejoindre la salle de bain et ce court instant de solitude lui permit de souffler un peu.

Baissant la tête, il s'assit lourdement sur le lit et prit son visage entre ses mains tremblantes. Il aurait pu lui dire que tout était fini entre eux. Il aurait pu cesser cette mascarade uniquement destinée à brouiller les pistes, afin qu'elle ne se doute pas de la supercherie par une rupture trop rapide et sans aucune raison valable. Trois semaines, c'était peu mais suffisant… Et pourtant, lorsqu'il avait cru qu'elle en avait assez, qu'elle abandonnait, une peur panique lui avait broyé le cœur.

Il n'était pas prêt. Pas encore. Il n'était pas prêt à vivre sans elle.

Mais maintenant… Il fallait qu'elle parte. Vite. Car même si sa présence lui était vitale, jamais il ne parviendrait à garder le contrôle de ses émotions encore très longtemps... Pas après ce qui venait de se passer.

Sentant le retour proche de la jeune femme, il s'allongea sur le lit, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à trouver le sommeil. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sam vint le rejoindre et se glissa à ses côtés, encerclant son dos de ses bras hésitants.

Mais il ne fit aucun geste.

**A SUIVRE…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à Audearde (contente que ça te plaise toujours :-) ) et Ellana-san (voilà la suite !).**

---------------------

Après son départ le lendemain matin, Sam resta allongée, les yeux grands ouverts, le cœur plus lourd que jamais.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était incapable d'expliquer le comportement de Jack la veille au soir et incapable de se pardonner sa docilité. Elle aurait voulu redresser la tête, se révolter mais la terreur de le perdre, de dire quelque chose qui pouvait tout détruire l'en empêchait. Mais combien de temps encore pourrait-elle supporter un tel traitement ? L'humiliation, la douleur la faisait suffoquer.

Mais c'était sa faute…Elle avait été trahie par son propre corps, par les émotions inexprimables qu'il faisait naître en elle. Une caresse et elle se liquéfiait sur place. Un baiser et elle oubliait les trois semaines d'enfer qu'il venait de lui faire vivre.

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi faible ?

Comment ?

Un gémissement, presque un sanglot, s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Elle était dépendante. Totalement dépendante de lui. Sa raison, sa fierté n'étaient rien face à ses sentiments. Il lui était aussi nécessaire que l'air qu'elle respirait. Le besoin de lui, de l'entendre, de le voir, de le sentir, étaient bien plus fort que la logique et tout élément rationnel.

Depuis la mort de sa mère, elle s'était pourtant toujours refusée à laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. C'était en partie pour cela qu'elle était parvenue à rester à ses côtés sans flancher, malgré ses sentiments, malgré le désir qu'il suscitait en elle.

Quelle naïveté d'avoir cru qu'il en était encore de même maintenant, qu'elle était encore capable de gérer sa vie aussi aisément. Non... pas après avoir partagé une telle intimité, pas après avoir eu un aperçu d'une vie avec lui.

Mais il ne s'était écoulé que trois semaines et déjà les deux mois parfaits qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble disparaissaient peu à peu de ses souvenirs. Ses sourires, ses regards amoureux semblaient s'estomper inexorablement malgré ses efforts pour les garder en elle, pour ne rien oublier. Elle se raccrochait désespérément à ces petits instants, tout en sachant que le contraste entre son affection d'alors et la froideur de ces dernières semaines ne lui seraient que plus cruels. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à voir disparaître ces moments parfaits.

Car parfaits, ils étaient. De cela, elle se souvenait parfaitement.

C'était d'ailleurs sa seule certitude.

----------------------------------------

La journée s'écoula comme les autres, toujours aussi silencieuse. Pas un appel de Jack. Rien.

Il était déjà près de vingt et une heures et la jeune femme se morfondait chez elle lorsque le téléphone sonna. Elle laissa le répondeur prendre la communication, l'oreille tendue :

Un soupir agacé se fit entendre et son coeur se serra.

- _C'est encore une fois Daniel... ça fait trois semaines qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles ! Je vous jure que si vous ne nous rappelez pas, on prend le prochain avion et on débarque à Washin..._  
- C'est moi, finit par répondre la jeune femme, le combiné dans sa main crispée.  
- _… Ah ! Enfin ! Bon sang mais où étiez-vous passé ? J'ai eu beau tenté de joindre Jack tous les jours, il a refusé tous mes appels ! Il y a un problème ?_  
- ... Du tout. On a juste beaucoup de travail, ici.

Mais sa voix faussement enjouée résonna étrangement à son oreille. Jamais ils ne se laisseraient berner. Et en effet, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- _Seriez-vous souffrante, Samantha Carter ? _

La jeune femme sentit confusément ses yeux s'embuer mais elle se força à retrouver un semblant de calme. Le haut-parleur était visiblement enclenché et elle n'avait pas très envie que toute la base soit au courant de ses problèmes.

- Je ne suis pas malade, Teal'c... Vous êtes au SGC, là ?  
- _Non, on est chez moi_, répondit Daniel. _Vous pouvez parler sans crainte. _

De nouveau elle se contraint à rire.

- Mais je vous dis que tout va bien... Des soucis, c'est vrai. Mais qui n'en a pas ?  
- _A d'autres, Sam. Ça fait trois semaines qu'on essaie de vous joindre et rien. C'est Jack ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?_

Comme elle hésitait, la voix inquiète du jeune homme retentit.

- _Sam ?_  
- Non, il va bien. Enfin... Il est distant en ce moment. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Un court silence se fit et elle les imagina se concerter du regard.

- _O'Neill doit supporter une forte pression depuis quelque temps,_ finit par déclarer Teal'c d'une voix atone.  
- _Oui, surtout avec les problèmes qu'on a ici, au SG...__  
__- Ce que Daniel Jackson veut dire,_ le coupa le Jaffa, désireux de ne pas s'étendre sur le besoin évident qu'ils avaient tous de Sam, _c'est qu'il vous suffit de vous armer de patience._  
- _Euh... c'est vrai_, renchérit le jeune homme aussitôt, conscient de sa bévue. _Vous connaissez Jack, lorsqu'il a un souci, il n'en parle jamais à personne et préfère se dépatouiller tout seul. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer.  
_  
Sam écouta ses amis tenter de la rassurer mais ils n'étaient pas au courant de tout. Il y avait des limites à la distance, au comportement qu'on pouvait adopter vis à vis d'une personne. Ils ne se doutaient absolument pas de ce que Jack lui faisait subir. Et il valait mieux qu'ils ne le sachent jamais. Daniel appellerait de suite son ami pour lui dire sa façon de penser et cela ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses.

- Je sais, répondit-elle donc. Je prends mon mal en patience. Ce n'est pas bien grave de toute façon…

La discussion finit par dévier à l'initiative de la jeune femme et quelques minutes plus tard, elle raccrocha.

Etrangement, cette courte conversation lui avait fait du bien. Jack devait en effet gérer beaucoup de choses et passait certainement par un moment difficile. Elle devait s'armer de patience. Tout allait revenir à la normale. Trois semaines après tout, ce n'était rien... Trois semaines dans une vie.

Mais lorsque le claquement sourd de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, Sam ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer de nouveau. Le réveil affichait près de deux heures du matin. L'oreille dressée, elle l'entendit pénétrer dans la chambre et ôter ses vêtements le plus silencieusement possible avant de se glisser dans leur lit.

Et elle attendit. Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas quoi, exactement. Il la croyait certainement endormie. Que devait-elle faire ? Un geste vers lui ? Encore un qu'il repousserait aussitôt.

La scène de la veille lui revint à l'esprit. Ses mots durs prononcés pour la blesser. Comment pouvait-il croire que seul le sexe lui manquait ? Comment pouvait-il seulement le lui dire… ? Elle avait juste besoin d'avoir quelque chose de lui. Parler aurait suffit. Mais comme il s'y refusait obstinément, le sentir contre elle, c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait. Juste être dans ses bras.

Après la scène de la veille, elle s'était sentie tellement humiliée par leur étreinte. Avait-il fait cela uniquement par obligation ? Simplement parce qu'il avait pris ses propos comme des reproches ?

Non… Non, il n'avait pas simulé. Il la désirait vraiment.

Au souvenir de ses caresses fiévreuses, son assurance lui revint peu à peu.

Elle se retourna donc doucement et se rapprocha de Jack. Il lui tournait le dos, comme toutes les nuits depuis trois semaines. Lorsque ses mains frôlèrent ses muscles tendus, elle le sentit se raidir mais elle n'en tint pas compte et encercla son torse de ses bras.

Elle voulait juste le sentir. Juste une étreinte paisible.

Les paupières closes, elle se rapprocha un peu plus et se blottit contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques longues secondes immobiles jusqu'à ce que Sam sente une caresse légère sur sa main.

Elle retint aussitôt son souffle, le ventre noué.

Allait-il la repousser ? Allait-il l'obliger à s'éloigner… ?

Mais non… D 'abord hésitants, ses doigts glissèrent sur son poignet puis remontèrent sur son avant-bras. Bouleversée, elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque, fermant les yeux de plaisir.

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Juste un effleurement de lui.

Et lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui faire face, lorsqu'il prit ses lèvres avec fièvre, elle avait déjà oublié tout le reste. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Seuls comptaient ses mains sur son corps, ses gémissements à son oreille, la passion désespérée de leur étreinte.

Qu'importaient ces trois semaines quand il la serrait ainsi dans ses bras ?

- Jack…

-------------------------------------------

Mais voilà… rien ne changea. Toujours la même froideur pendant la journée. Toujours le même silence… Et peu à peu, Sam abandonna.

Le besoin qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre se faisait pourtant de plus en plus fort, si bien que malgré cette distance, malgré ce fossé qui les séparait, chaque nuit ils faisaient l'amour. Peu importait qui prenait l'initiative. Si ce n'était pas lui, c'était elle et inversement.

Mais la journée… ils ne se parlaient tout simplement plus.

Jack attendait. Il attendait qu'elle ne puisse plus supporter cette situation. Il attendait qu'elle renonce. Il savourait chaque instant dans ses bras et lui faisait l'amour avec une passion constante. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'en faisant cela, il retardait l'inévitable mais sa raison l'avait depuis longtemps abandonné.

-------------------------------------------------

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent puis un soir, lorsqu'il franchit le seuil et la découvrit au milieu du salon, le regard tremblant mais décidé, il sut que c'était terminé. Tout allait prendre fin, maintenant. Faisant quelques pas dans la pièce, il ôta machinalement sa veste et la déposa sur le canapé, cherchant par tous les moyens, en lui tournant ainsi le dos, à se composer un masque. A se préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, il se tourna vers elle et attendit.

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle d'une voix tendue. C'est important. Je sais que tu ne veux pas mais j'en ai besoin… Il faut que…  
- Je suis désolé, la coupa-t-il, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches afin d'en cacher les tremblements. Tu as raison, il faut qu'on parle.

La froideur de son ton eut l'effet escompté. Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa le regard limpide de la jeune femme et Jack, troublé, comprit à cet instant précis qu'elle n'était pas là pour le quitter, non… mais encore une fois pour arranger les choses. Comment pouvait-elle vouloir rester après tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir. L'aimait-elle donc à ce point-là ?

Les mains serrées dans ses poches, il se détourna et s'éloigna quelques instants pour rejoindre la cuisine, à l'abri de ses yeux scrutateurs. Machinalement, il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et prit une bière. Il lui fallait encore quelques secondes. Quelques secondes pour renoncer définitivement. Pour lui asséner ce qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire lors de leur première dispute. Il fallait que ça se termine maintenant, car jamais il ne pourrait tenir une journée de plus.

Après un court moment de lutte intérieure, il revint dans le salon et s'arrêta devant elle.

Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Sam, finit-il par soupirer. J'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé mais ça ne marche pas. Ça ne peut pas marcher entre nous.

Il s'arrêta un instant, la gorge trop nouée pour continuer.

Elle avait blêmit si violemment qu'il avait craint un évanouissement. Il s'était juré de la regarder droit dans les yeux en lui parlant, simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui demande de répéter. Jamais il n'aurait pu. Jamais il n'en aurait eu la force.

- … Pourquoi ? souffla-t-elle d'un voix tremblante.  
- … Sam… Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je me suis moqué de toi. Tu compteras toujours pour moi…  
- Pourquoi ?! répéta-t-elle avec plus de hargne, coupant ses explications inutiles.

Voilà… C'était là, le moment le plus difficile. Il se mordit la lèvre, se contraignant à ne pas la quitter des yeux.

- Je croyais avoir des sentiments particuliers pour toi mais… j'ai réalisé que je m'étais trompé...

Il la vit tressaillir et l'incrédulité passer dans son regard. A juste titre, vue la façon dont il lui faisait l'amour toutes les nuits.

- … Je ne peux pas nier avoir du désir, c'est vrai, mais… il manque ce quelque chose qui rendait notre relation différente.

Il se tut, lui laissant le temps d'assimiler et de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- … L'interdit… bredouilla-t-elle tandis que ses yeux se voilaient.

Il la vit se détourner, tenter avec courage de réfréner ses larmes. Sa respiration s'était faite anarchique et un désespoir innommable se lisait sur son visage d'une pâleur inquiétante.

Il était en train de la détruire. Et de se détruire avec.

- Sam, je suis sincèrement désolé. Nous sommes beaucoup trop différents. Je tiens beaucoup à toi mais…

Comme il hésitait, elle se retourna vers lui, les lèvres tremblantes.

- …Mais je n'ai jamais été qu'un fantasme… continua-t-elle à sa place. C'est ça…

Un fantasme… Non ! Bien sûr que non.

…

- Oui.

Il la regarda accuser le coup avec une force si caractéristique, elle, prête à tout pour le garder. Mais il savait qu'il venait de lui opposer la seule chose contre laquelle elle n'avait aucun recours.

On ne pouvait forcer une personne à vous aimer.

Il la vit se débattre, lutter courageusement contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et il lui en fut secrètement reconnaissant. La voir pleurer aurait été au-dessus de ses forces.

Les doigts crispés sur sa bière intacte, il retint son souffle et elle se détourna enfin. Immobile, le cœur glacé, il la regarda prendre ses clefs et sortir de l'appartement sans un mot. La porte se referma doucement derrière elle.

Ce qui le poussa à la suivre aurait pu être sa raison. La crainte qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, tant elle semblait bouleversée. Mais une autre partie de lui le dominait. Une voix qui lui soufflait qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard, qu'il pouvait encore tout arranger. Il lui suffisait de la rejoindre et de la serrer dans ses bras. De lui dire qu'il lui avait menti, que toutes ces semaines n'avaient été qu'un cauchemar et que jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'avait été qu'un fantasme pour lui. Comment pouvait-elle croire un seul instant une telle aberration ?

Alors il la suivit dans les rues sombres de la ville. Elle dansait devant ses yeux, sa silhouette rendue si fragile par ce désespoir qui se dégageait du moindre de ses gestes. Elle ne semblait pas avoir de but précis, elle marchait au hasard, perdue.

Brisée.

Ils passèrent ainsi leur dernière soirée ensemble.

Lorsqu'elle reprit le chemin du retour plusieurs heures plus tard, il sentit à son pas plus ferme qu'elle venait de prendre une décision. L'espace d'un instant de pure déraison, il espéra, il pria qu'elle ait choisi de ne pas renoncer, de continuer. Mais il se fustigea aussitôt d'avoir de telles pensées. Après ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle n'avait plus rien à escompter.

La devançant, il entra en premier dans l'appartement et se coucha rapidement. Elle le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard en silence.

L'espoir, malgré ce qu'on en dit, est un sentiment tenace. Il attendit donc, il alla même jusqu'à supplier intérieurement mais elle ne bougea pas et resta de son côté.

Il passa la nuit sans dormir, torturé entre sa raison et ses sentiments. Jamais bataille n'avait été livrée avec un tel acharnement. Car la raison était forte chez lui. C'était elle qui avait dominé toute sa vie. Mais ses sentiments pour elle… Son amour.

-------------------------------------

Le jour se levait à peine lorsqu'il la sentit se glisser hors du lit. Il écouta le son familier de ses préparatifs et quelques minutes plus tard, elle était partie.

Lorsqu'il arriva au Home World Security, il vérifia de suite qu'elle se trouvait bien à son poste et en effet, elle était là. Dans son labo.

Il passa la journée dans un état second, l'incertitude le prenant à la gorge. Afin de la sortir de son esprit, il se plongea dans le travail avec une application particulière mais rien n'y faisait. Elle emplissait totalement ses pensées.

Lorsque sa montre afficha 22 heures, après un long combat pour résister, il finit par se lever et quitta son bureau.

Il devait savoir. Il le fallait.

C'est donc d'une main fébrile qu'il introduisit la clé dans la serrure de la porte et ouvrit celle-ci. Mais à peine venait-il de faire un pas qu'il se figeait sur le seuil.

La petite lampe… Celle qui l'accueillait de sa lumière tamisée et chaleureuse était éteinte. Le ventre noué, il referma la porte et l'alluma lui-même avant de se diriger d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à leur chambre.  
Les placards avaient été vidés de ses affaires.  
Elle était partie.

----------

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Jack pénétra dans son bureau, la première chose qu'il vit fut une enveloppe placée en évidence sur le meuble. Il resta immobile quelques secondes puis s'approcha avec appréhension. Il reconnut de suite l'écriture.

Les mains tremblantes, il la décacheta, devinant déjà son contenu.

_« Demande de mutation »_

Le Docteur Carter désirait retourner au SGC.

Jack contempla la lettre de longues minutes puis, la mort dans l'âme, il se saisit de son stylo et signa.

Voilà… C'était terminé.

**Fin de la 1ère partie**

**A SUIVRE…**

**Une review:-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à Ellana-san, Audearde, lalyloula et lilougeri pour vos reviews et votre patience! J'ai eu un souci avec internet! Désolée Voici la suite!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Deuxième partie**

Sam fut contrainte de poser son éprouvette tant son corps était secoué de soubresauts. Son rire cristallin retentit dans la plaine verdoyante de P1X565 et le Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell redressa la tête pour l'observer.

Il ne regrettait vraiment pas son retour au SGC. Personne ne le regrettait d'ailleurs, même si à son arrivée, elle avait semblé malheureuse. Mais elle avait rapidement prit le dessus et s'était révélée être le meilleur soutien qu'il aurait pu espérer. Bien que ne faisant plus partie de l'armée, elle avait gardé ses réflexes militaires, ce qui facilitait amplement son rôle de leader. Et curieusement, bien qu'ayant plus d'expérience que lui dans les voyages interplanétaires, elle acceptait ses ordres sans sourciller. Bien sûr, ils se connaissaient depuis l'attaque d'Anubis et à l'époque elle n'était que Major, mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment travaillé ensemble jusqu'ici. Et étant donné son ancien poste à la tête de SG1, elle aurait pu ne pas apprécier son rôle de second.

En attendant, l'hilarité de la jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir cesser et Cameron se tourna vers l'origine de ce fou rire incontrôlé. Teal'c et Daniel s'approchaient et l'allure de l'archéologue lui arracha un sourire amusé. Il n'avait jamais vu un homme d'une telle maladresse.

- Oh ça suffit, hein ! s'exclama ce dernier en secouant les bras, projetant un flot assez conséquent de boue autour de lui.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Cameron tandis que Sam semblait enfin capable de réfréner son rire.  
- Je suis tombé, voilà ce qui s'est passé. Et Teal'c n'est même pas venu m'aider ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers le Jaffa, l'œil mauvais. J'aurais pu me faire bouffer par un monstre marin !  
- Vous êtes tombé dans une mare, Daniel Jackson.

Le rire de la jeune femme s'éleva de nouveau et son ami lui lança un regard blasé. Elle s'étrangla en cherchant à reprendre son sérieux mais la tentative ne fut pas des plus concluante.

- Désolée…  
- Ben voyons…  
- Bon, si tout le monde a fini, on pourrait rentrer, intervint Cameron. Le docteur Jackson a besoin de se changer…

Nouveau coup d'œil agacé de la victime.

- Et me laisser rentrer comme ça… Sympa. On va encore dire que j'ai la poisse.  
- C'est le cas, Daniel Jackson, répliqua posément le Jaffa, aidant la jeune femme à rassembler ses affaires.

Celle-ci, les larmes aux yeux, semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à retrouver son sérieux. Teal'c lui lança un regard scrutateur mais ne dit rien.

Une fois le matériel rangé, les quatre membres de SG1 entreprirent de rejoindre la Porte des Etoiles dans la plus détendue des atmosphères. Le temps était magnifique, le paysage merveilleux et tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

------------------------------------

Dans un soupir, Sam referma la porte de ses quartiers et s'appuya contre le battant. Le cœur serré, elle balaya sa chambre d'un regard empli de détresse.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Elle avait besoin d'air.

Elle attendit cependant quelques minutes que Teal'c et Daniel soient loin afin de ressortir et emprunter l'ascenseur pour remonter à la surface.  
Une fois à l'extérieur, le poids dans sa poitrine sembla s'atténuer légèrement.

Ici, à la base, tout lui rappelait Jack. Le Mess, les couloirs et même ses quartiers… Pas un endroit n'avait échappé à l'empreinte indélébile de sa présence. Et elle vivait là. Dans ces murs.

Une nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse lui tordit sournoisement l'estomac et Sam respira profondément pour la faire disparaître. Elle n'y parvint hélas que superficiellement.

Elle avait espéré qu'avec le temps tout serait devenu plus supportable, qu'elle aurait fini par s'habituer, que son absence se serait faite peu à peu moins douloureuse. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'en revenant ici, elle parviendrait à l'oublier ? Certes le travail l'accaparait toute entière mais son aura persistait dans ces lieux. Il n'était plus là physiquement mais toujours dans les pensées des gens, sur les lèvres de tous et dans le souvenir de chaque pièce.

Jack O'Neill

La plupart du temps pourtant, elle parvenait à gérer mais il y avait parfois des moments difficiles, presque insurmontables. Dans ces cas-là, elle devait redoubler d'efforts jusqu'à fondre lamentablement en larmes pour évacuer sa souffrance. Et à chaque fois… à chaque fois, elle entendait ce pas lourd et familier s'approcher.

- Comment faites-vous pour toujours deviner quand je suis au plus mal ?  
- Je ne vous le dirai pas. Vous seriez capable de vous réfréner afin de vous cacher.

Sam sourit tristement tandis que Teal'c s'asseyait à ses côtés.

En fait, c'était assez simple. Plus la jeune femme était souriante, plus elle riait fort et plus sa douleur était évidente au Jaffa. Elle désirait tant dissimuler ses angoisses qu'inconsciemment, elle en faisait trop. Bien sûr, elle était sincère lorsqu'elle riait, mais cela masquait un mal profond qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Combien de fois ses rires s'étaient-ils transformés en larmes… ? Et combien de fois avait-elle dû lutter de toutes ses forces pour que personne ne le voit.

- Vous cachez bien votre jeu, Samantha Carter.  
- Mais pas suffisamment bien pour vous.

Pour seule réponse, il lui sourit et elle se tourna vers lui, émue malgré elle.

- … Merci Teal'c, merci d'être là.

Le regard du Jaffa se fit plus grave et il inclina sobrement la tête.

Ils restèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre longtemps, silencieusement. La présence rassurante et indéfectible de son ami l'apaisait. Il rendait sa solitude moins pesante et son manque de « lui » moins écrasant.

Daniel, de son côté, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le jeu de la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'il avait tenté de parler à Jack mais sans succès. Cela ne l'avait pas surprise. Le Général O'Neill était un homme secret même avec ses amis… Même avec ses compagnes.

Daniel avait également abordé le sujet avec elle, mais Sam lui avait rapidement fait comprendre qu'elle ne désirait pas en discuter. Et peu à peu, elle avait pu gérer sa souffrance et faire bonne figure. Sourire et rire aussi. Cela lui semblait d'ailleurs étrangement simple. Elle avait parfois le sentiment de se trouver hors de son corps, comme si tout l'indifférait. Comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Alors rire, plaisanter n'était pas si difficile, finalement.

Mais lorsqu'elle revenait sur Terre, lorsqu'elle repassait la Porte et arrivait en salle d'embarquement, la réalité se rappelait aussitôt à elle. Cette douloureuse certitude que tout était terminé. Sans retour possible, sans seconde chance.

Son labo qu'elle adorait retrouver après une dure mission n'était plus qu'un lieu lui rappelant douloureusement la complicité qui les liait auparavant. Lorsqu'il l'aimait encore.

Lorsqu'il croyait l'aimer.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Sam revint à elle. Teal'c lui indiqua du regard son bras et elle desserra ses doigts crispés qui avaient laissé l'empreinte de ses ongles dans la chair.

Elle frotta sa peau endolorie et s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'un airman accourut vers eux.

- Docteur, on vous demande en salle de commande de toute urgence. Il y a un problème avec la Porte.

Après un échange de regards inquiets, Teal'c et la jeune femme se levèrent et rejoignirent l'ascenseur au pas de course. Une lente descente commença.

- Bizarre… murmura Sam au bout d'un moment, la mine soucieuse.  
- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?  
- Les numéros qui défilent, dit-elle en montrant le panneau d'affichage des étages.

Teal'c se tourna vers ce dernier et haussa un sourcils perplexe. Les chiffres lumineux vibraient étrangement.

- Vous avez une idée de ce qui peut provoquer cela ? Un dysfonctionnement ?  
- Une surcharge, plutôt.

Lorsque l'ascenseur parvint à bon port, Cameron et Daniel les attendaient à la sortie.

- Que faisiez-vous là-haut ? demanda ce dernier toujours aussi curieux.  
- On prenait l'air, répliqua la jeune femme, un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres.

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle s'élança dans les couloirs.

A peine arrivée en salle de commande, le Lieutenant Hailey et le Sergent Siler lui tombèrent dessus.

- La Porte vient de subir une forte surcharge d'énergie et nous n'en connaissons pas l'origine, attaqua Jennifer, lui indiquant la salle d'embarquement. C'est arrivé juste après le retour de SG4 de P8X412. Ca s'est propagé dans toutes les installations du SGC.

Les chevrons, à l'instar des numéros lumineux de l'ascenseur, vibraient bien qu'aucune ouverture de vortex ne soit lancée.

A plusieurs reprises, ils sursautèrent tous à l'éclatement d'une ampoule ou autre structure électrique mais Sam prit les commandes et entama les recherches nécessaires afin d'expliquer le phénomène.

-------

- Faut-il couper les générateurs ? demanda le Général Landry qui arrivait juste en salle d'embarquement.  
- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, répondit la jeune femme, accroupie près de la Porte, le nez plongé dans ses analyses.

Elle se tourna alors vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- C'est stable et sans danger.

Landry observa son visage enthousiaste sans comprendre et Sam se releva.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il y a eu cette surcharge mais la Porte l'a quasiment entièrement absorbée. Elle est à présent au maximum de sa jauge d'énergie.  
- … Et alors ?  
- Nous pouvons aller où bon nous semble, Général. Nous pouvons ouvrir un vortex à huit chevrons.

----------------------------------

Quelques minutes plus tard, SG1 et leur supérieur se trouvaient en salle de Briefing.

- Un seul voyage sera possible, déclara Sam. Pour le retour, il faudra utiliser le ZPM. Je sais que nous ne sommes censés le faire qu'en cas d'extrême urgence mais nous avons l'opportunité de faire un aller-retour pour le prix d'un. Autant en profiter !  
- Ça n'a pas encore été approuvé par le Général O'Neill, Docteur. J'attends son appel.

Comme à chaque fois que le nom de Jack était prononcé, Sam sentit son cœur se figer. Elle se contraint cependant à acquiescer et poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

- Nous possédons de nombreuses coordonnées de planètes éloignées grâce au registre trouvé sur Atlantis. Il nous suffirait d'en choisir une et d'y aller.  
- Et si nous tombons sur des Wraiths ? intervint le Colonel Mitchell.  
- Choisissons une planète éloignée de Pégase. Il existe quelques Portes du côté de la galaxie du Phénix. Ça m'étonnerait que les Wraiths se soient étendus jusque là.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit le téléphone du Général pour sonner. Savoir que Jack se trouverait certainement à l'autre bout du fil mit la jeune femme dans un état d'énervement intérieur sans précédent. Elle se fustigea aussitôt et se contint avec réussite, tout du moins aux yeux de Daniel et Cameron. Elle préféra éviter de croiser le regard du Jaffa.

Au bout d'un temps relativement long, Landry revint enfin, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Préparez-vous. Vous partez dans vingt minutes.

-------------------------------------------

Jack raccrocha le téléphone, les nerfs à vif.

Savoir Sam à l'autre bout de la galaxie était suffisamment cauchemardesque alors à près de 5 millions d'années lumières de la leur… Parviendrait-il à gérer cela ?

Il tenta cependant de se reprendre. Ce n'était qu'une mission de courte durée. Deux jours tout au plus. Deux jours où il ne dormirait pas, où il ne mangerait pas… Comme à chaque fois qu'il la savait ailleurs que sur Terre.

Cela faisait combien de temps maintenant ? Six mois ?

Six mois et trois jours exactement.

Une éternité. Une éternité sans la voir. Il n'était plus retourné à Colorado Springs et même si Teal'c et Daniel étaient venus le voir à plusieurs reprises, elle, en revanche n'avait jamais fait le voyage.

Il savait par Jackson qu'elle allait bien. Qu'elle avait remonté la pente. Elle semblait supporter leur séparation beaucoup mieux que lui.

Peut-être avait-elle quelqu'un dans sa vie, maintenant… Quelqu'un qui l'avait aidée, qui avait été là, près d'elle lorsque ça n'allait pas. Quelqu'un qui avait pris sa place. Grâce à lui, elle était passée à autre chose et peut-être était-elle heureuse… Tout simplement.

Tant mieux.

Tant mieux…

--------------------------------------

La planète était à l'heure actuelle tempérée mais rocailleuse, preuve que la température pouvait facilement grimper. Pourtant en contrebas, une végétation luxuriante semblait contredire cette hypothèse.

- Je n'ai jamais vu des plantes pareilles, déclara Daniel tandis que Sam faisait quelques prélèvements.  
- Elles sont gorgées d'eau… A mon avis, c'est le genre de planète à éviter l'été.  
- J'espère qu'un autre soleil ne va pas jouer les invités surprises… maugréa Cameron en lorgnant du côté du ciel.

Sam fit la grimace pour la forme. Cette situation ne lui était que trop familière.

Ils poursuivirent leur exploration et la jeune femme détecta finalement un fort taux de Naquada. Cette planète en abondait. N'ayant hélas aucun matériel d'extraction à leur disposition et aucune possibilité de retour sur cette planète, ils durent se faire à l'idée de repartir bredouille.  
Quelque peu déçu par cette planète inhabitée et sans aucune structure ancienne, Daniel finit par proposer de rentrer. La demande fut approuvée à l'unanimité. Ils n'avaient en tout et pour tout passé qu'une journée ici.

- J'ai l'impression que le Docteur Jackson boude, remarqua Cameron en jetant un œil vers celui-ci en compagnie de Teal'c, quelques mètres derrière eux.

Sam sourit doucement.

- C'était une chance unique de rencontrer une culture totalement différente de celle que nous connaissons. Je le comprends. D'un autre côté, nous, nous ne revenons pas les mains vides. Nous saurons où trouver du Naquada en cas de besoin.  
- C'est vrai…

Ils marchèrent en silence quelques secondes puis le Colonel Mitchell se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Ca vous dirait d'aller boire un verre après la mission ?

Sam sourit en acquiesçant.

- Avec plaisir ! Ça nous fera du bien de décompresser un peu. On n'a pas chaumé tous les quatre depuis…  
- Je parlais de nous deux… seulement.

Elle se raidit aussitôt, surprise.

- Euh… bredouilla-t-elle prise de court, serrant nerveusement son P90 dans les mains.

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Lui envoyer une salve pour l'avoir mise mal à l'aise ?

Elle soupira avant de redresser la tête, un nœud à l'estomac, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

- Je suis désolée mais… je ne mélange pas le travail et ma vie privée. Nous nous entendons bien. Ce serait dommage de tout gâcher.

Tout en disant cela, l'image de Jack s'imposa soudain à son esprit, si puissante, si réelle, qu'elle sentit ses forces vaciller.

- … Vous seriez certainement déçu, de toute façon… murmura-t-elle la voix tremblante, perdue dans les méandres de ses pensées.

Un fantasme… Voilà tout ce qu'elle était.

- Déçu ? Ah ça non, je ne crois pas.

Au son de sa voix, Sam reprit ses esprits et lui sourit de nouveau, un peu moins tendue.

- Je suis désolée.

Cameron acquiesça, se détournant pour cacher son amertume mais il resta silencieux. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir tenté sa chance.  
Au bout de quelques minutes de marche dans une atmosphère un peu tendue, ils parvinrent enfin jusqu'à la Porte des Etoiles et Sam brancha le ZPM.

Daniel entra les coordonnées et le vortex se forma.

-------------------------------

Jack s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui lorsque le téléphone sonna. Regardant sa montre qui affichait déjà 1h32 du matin, il décrocha cependant. De toutes façons, jamais il ne parviendrait à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

- O'Neill.  
_- C'est Landry. SG1 vient de rentrer…_

Jack ferma aussitôt les yeux de soulagement avant de retomber lourdement sur son siège.

_- …Mais il y a eu un problème…_ poursuivit le Commandant du SGC.

A ces mots et au ton sinistre de sa voix, son corps fut parcouru d'un violent frisson et une main invisible vint lui broyer le cœur.

- Que s'est-il passé ? parvint-il à articuler.  
-_ Tout le monde est revenu sauf le Docteur Carter. Le vortex s'est refermé avant._

Les doigts crispés sur le combiné téléphonique, Jack sentit sa gorge se serrer et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réussir à redonner de la cohérence à ses pensées.

- … Le Colonel Mitchell est rentré aussi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.  
_- Oui._  
- Et je peux savoir pourquoi il a laissé le Docteur Carter derrière !? s'exclama-t-il furieux. Le leader d'une équipe SG doit être le dernier à passer la Porte !

Comme Landry ne répondait pas, il tenta de retrouver un semblant de calme et reprit d'une voix sourde.

- Le Docteur Carter est irremplaçable et vous le savez parfaitement. Faites tout ce qu'il faut pour la ramener.  
_- Bien sûr… Mais le ZPM est avec elle. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de rouvrir un vortex à huit chevrons. _

Un silence de mort se fit… avant que Landry ne rajoute, cherchant à protéger l'un de ses hommes :

_- … C'est pour cette raison qu'elle est restée derrière, pour récupérer le ZPM. _  
- Est-ce parce qu'il est vide que la Porte s'est refermée et qu'elle n'a pas pu rouvrir un vortex pour rentrer ?  
- _Non, on m'a bien confirmé qu'il était à la moitié de sa puissance. Elle peut ouvrir tous les vortex qu'elle veut. Il y a forcément eu un problème à la source. _

Jack réfléchit quelques secondes puis reprit la parole.

- Essayez de voir s'il vous est possible de provoquer une nouvelle surcharge en contactant P8X412. Si jamais vous n'y arrivez pas, nous serons obligés d'attendre d'être contactés par Atlantis pour emprunter leur ZPM.  
_- C'est dans plus de deux semaines… _  
- Je sais. Au travail.  
-_ A vos ordres._

**A SUIVRE…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à Ellana-san, audearde et ALittleSeaStar pour vos reviews! Je poste la suite rapidement pour me faire pardonner de l'attente précédente J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

-----------------------------------------

O'Neill pénétra dans le salon ovale d'un pas conquérant et Hayes fronça les sourcils devant cette soudaine assurance. Se levant pourtant il sera la main de son invité et tous deux s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

- Eh bien, Jack ? Vous avez demandé à me voir de toute urgence ?  
- En effet. Il s'agit du Docteur Carter.  
- Oui, ça je l'avais deviné. Et je sais aussi ce que vous vous apprêtez à me dire. Mais il est hors de question que je vous laisse y aller. Aucun homme ne retournera sur cette planète sans l'assurance d'un retour possible. On lui envoie le nécessaire et maligne comme elle est, elle saura se débrouiller.

Jack serra les poings, furieux. Il répondit cependant de façon posée.

- Elle risque d'avoir besoin d'aide. Vous avez dit vous-même qu'elle était irremplaçable… Nous n'aurons qu'une occasion d'ouvrir un vortex dans le mois puisque qu'à peine la Porte activée grâce au ZPM d'Atlantis, il faudra le leur rendre. Les Wraiths se font de plus en plus agressifs. L'équipe du Docteur Weir risquerait gros sans défense.

Comme Hayes soupirait, Jack poursuivit.

- Une seule chance dans le mois, Monsieur le Président ! Il peut s'en passer des choses sur une planète inconnue !

Il en savait quelque chose.

Sentant son interlocuteur réfléchir avec attention, il jeta sa dernière carte.

- Et il y a beaucoup de Naquada là-bas. Pendant que Carter s'occuperait de faire remarcher la Porte, je pourrais me charger d'en extraire.  
- Vous ? s'exclama le Président, incrédule.  
- Moi, acquiesça Jack avec une fermeté qui ne pouvait plaire à son interlocuteur.

Mais quelle importance ? Il ne supportait plus d'attendre son retour sans bouger le petit doigt. Il ne supportait plus d'être tenu dans l'ignorance.

Il ne supportait plus de ne plus la voir.

Hayes se leva, fit quelques pas dans la pièce, le regard sombre. Jack savait qu'il estimait sa présence à la tête du Home World Security comme indispensable. Accepter de le laisser partir pouvait engendrer la perte de deux personnes de valeurs au lieu d'une seule. Et le Président ne tarda pas à jeter cet argument sur le tapis. SG1 pouvait très bien se charger de récupérer le Colonel Carter. Mais Jack se montra inébranlable. S'il ne passait pas seul la Porte, il démissionnerait de ses fonctions. Le Président rechigna un temps mais Jack sentit peu à peu sa détermination faiblir.

- Très bien, finit par maugréer Hayes. Vous avez mon accord.

O'Neill se leva à son tour, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

- Merci, Monsieur le Président.

------------------------------------------

Malgré les recherches incessantes du Lieutenant Hailey, l'origine de la surcharge ne put livrer ses secrets et tous durent attendre l'appel mensuel d'Atlantis pour avoir un semblant d'espoir.

Jack arriva au SGC le jour même. Daniel et Teal'c quelque peu surpris furent cependant soulagés de le voir sur place. Mais moins lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'il partirait seul, sans eux.

- Vous plaisantez ! On vient avec vous !  
- Hors de question, répondit-il froidement en salle de Briefing, le regard rivé sur la Porte des Etoiles attendant fébrilement qu'elle s'active enfin.

Comme celle-ci restait obstinément fermée, Jack se retourna vers ses amis.

- Il y a un trop grand risque. On a besoin de vous ici.  
- Mais et vous, O'Neill ? demanda le Jaffa.  
- On se débrouillera. Avec mes muscles et sa tête, ça devrait aller, répondit-il un sourire au coin des lèvres pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante.  
- Sauf votre respect, Jack, il vaudrait mieux envoyer Teal'c… se permit Daniel, avec une pointe d'inconscience.

Mais le sourire de Jack s'accentua au contraire.

Se retrouver ici avec son ancienne équipe, se chamailler avec Daniel, et l'idée de revoir Sam… Il se sentait plus excité que jamais, même si l'inquiétude persistait.

Mais il allait la revoir. Si tout se passait bien, dans quelques heures tout au plus, il serait avec elle… Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle restait seule pendant deux semaines sur une planète… et selon les dires de Mitchell, Daniel et Teal'c, elle ne risquait rien. Alors…

Le bruit sourd de la Porte se fit brusquement entendre et Jack se retourna tandis que les chevrons s'enclenchaient un à un. L'alarme retentit et les quatre hommes s'élancèrent dans l'escalier pour rejoindre la salle de commande.

Landry arriva quelques secondes plus tard, au moment où l'iris se refermait sur l'ordre d'O'Neill.

- Un signal ?  
- C'est Atlantis, Monsieur.  
- Ouvrez l'iris et activez le micro.

Quelques secondes plus tard une voix retentit dans la salle.  
_  
__- Ici le Docteur Weir, me recevez-vous, Général ?_  
- Parfaitement Docteur, répondit Landry. Est-ce que tout va bien sur Atlantis ?  
_- Tout va pour le mieux. Nous vous envoyons la totalité de nos rapports du mois._

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Harriman acquiesça, tapotant sur son clavier.

- Nous venons de les recevoir, Monsieur.  
- Parfait, Docteur. Je me trouve en ce moment même avec le Général O'Neill. Il a une requête à vous soumettre.

Au mot « requête » tous se concertèrent du regard mais personne ne pipa mot.

_- Bonjour Général,_ le salua Elisabeth, un sourire dans la voix.  
- Bonjour Docteur, répondit Jack, sur le même ton. Content que tout se passe bien sur Atlantis. Pas de regrets d'être partie ?  
_- Aucun ! _lâcha-t-elle de suite, faisant sourire les personnes présentes par sa précipitation.

Daniel laissa échapper un soupir de frustration ce qui lui valut aussitôt un coup d'œil amusé du Jaffa.

- Parfait… En fait, je suis au SGC pour vous demander un service. Nous aurions besoin de votre ZPM.

Devant le silence pesant qui s'en suivit, Jack rajouta :

- Pour une petite heure tout au plus, Docteur.  
_- Une heure ? _  
- Pas davantage.  
-_ Ça signifie que pendant une heure, nous n'aurons plus de défenses, plus aucun moyen d'utiliser quoique ce soit ici…_  
- Je sais tout cela. Une heure, c'est tout ce que je veux.

L'utilisation du « je veux » eut raison de Weir.  
_  
__- Bien sûr Général. Je vous envoie tout de suite le Colonel Sheppard avec le ZPM. _  
- Merci. Terminé.

------

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vortex se refermait sur le Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard.

Juste après l'entretien avec le Docteur Weir, Jack était parti se changer et accueillit le jeune homme en tenue d'assaut, son P90 dans la main.

- Un problème, Mon Général ?  
- Je vais juste aller récupérer le Docteur Carter qui s'est perdue en chemin, répliqua O'Neill en indiquant à Sheppard de donner le précieux ZPM à Siler.  
- Ah ! Moi qui avais un message pour elle de McKay.

Jack haussa un sourcil circonspect mais John leva une main molle, se raclant la gorge.

- Laissez tomber...

A cet instant, un MALP pénétra dans la salle et l'anneau majestueux de la Porte des Etoiles se mit en branle.

-----------------------------------------

Sam soupira et s'effondra à côté du DHD. Assise en tailleur, l'engin ouvert devant elle, la jeune femme dut se résoudre à abandonner. Elle avait découvert l'origine du problème mais sans outils, sans rien… impossible d'y remédier. Et toujours pas de nouvelles du SGC. Mais elle ne devait pas désespérer. C'était aujourd'hui qu'Atlantis devait les contacter. Et si tout allait bien, c'était aujourd'hui que la Porte s'ouvrirait.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le bruit familier des chevrons enclenchés se fit entendre. Sam se leva aussitôt, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine. La main sur son P90 par réflexe, elle s'éloigna un peu afin de se mettre à couvert.

Une fois le vortex formé, un MALP en sortit et Sam s'élança vers lui avec soulagement. Se positionnant devant la caméra, elle attendit quelques secondes et la voix de Landry lui parvint distinctement.

_- Docteur Carter, me recevez-vous ?_

La jeune femme acquiesça de suite.

- Affirmatif, Général.  
_- Content de l'apprendre. Que s'est-il passé ?_  
- Un disfonctionnement dû visiblement à des surchauffes récurrentes.  
_- Pouvez-vous y remédier ? _  
- Absolument, j'ai juste besoin de quelques outils qui se trouvent dans mon labo.  
_- Ça prendra longtemps ?_  
- Quelques jours, je le crains.  
_- Très bien. Le Lieutenant Hailey est avec moi. Donnez lui la liste de tout ce qu'il vous faut. _  
- Merci Monsieur.

Après s'être exécutée, elle fouilla dans la petite remorque attachée au MALP et y trouva quelques kits de survie et surtout de la nourriture. Beaucoup de nourriture… Elle ne comptait pas rester aussi longtemps sur cette planète... Enfin… Mieux valait trop que pas assez.

Elle sourit en y découvrant un plat chaud avec un petit mot de la part de SG1.

_« Après deux semaines de ration, on a pensé que ça vous ferait du bien ! Revenez vite ! »_

Elle lança un regard entendu à la caméra. Elle devinait facilement ses trois coéquipiers derrière l'écran, en train de la regarder.

- Merci les gars… murmura-t-elle avant d'entamer son repas avec appétit.  
_- On aimerait bien vous rejoindre,_ répondit Daniel.  
- Le premier que je vois débarquer, je lui botte les fesses ! s'exclama-t-elle entre deux bouchées.

La remarque fit rire les trois hommes mais certainement pas pour la même raison… Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes de tout et de rien et Sam s'épongea le front, regardant avec appréhension le ciel. Elle posa sa coupelle vide et se tourna vers la caméra.

- Pourriez-vous m'envoyer aussi quelques bidons d'eau supplémentaires ?  
_- Bien sûr… mais pour quoi faire?_  
- Une intuition. La température a pas mal augmenté en deux semaines.  
_- Très bien ! On rajoute ça à la liste. Tout est bientôt prêt. _

Sam acquiesça et guida le MALP en contrebas afin de laisser de la place au second engin contenant son matériel de recherche. Lorsqu'elle revint près de la Porte, elle regarda sa montre en fronçant les sourcils et empoigna sa radio :

- Plus que cinq minutes avant la fermeture du vortex.  
_- C'est prêt, Docteur,_ répondit le Général Landry.

Elle s'écarta donc et quelques secondes plus tard, un module de transport fit son apparition. Sam mit un genou à terre et se pencha aussitôt pour en vérifier le contenu. Elle voulait être certaine d'avoir tout le nécessaire et fut surprise de découvrir parmi ses affaires du matériel d'extraction.

_- Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? _demanda Landry  
- Oui, Général…  
_- Très bien. Bonne chance, Docteur._

Indifférente à La Porte se refermant dans un bruit familier, Sam, la tête toujours penchée sur ses affaires, fouillait sans vergogne le module.

- Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là, tout ça ? maugréa-t-elle, un brin perplexe.

C'est à cet instant qu'un pied puis un second entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Incrédule, elle redressa lentement la tête, remontant le long des jambes de l'inconnu mais se figeant sur la main posée en évidence sur un P90.

Cette main… Elle ne la connaissait que trop bien. Elle avait passé près de huit années à l'observer en cachette, rêvant d'en connaître la douceur et la caresse.

Sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge, elle se contraignit à lever les yeux plus en hauteur et rencontra le regard brun et chaud de son ancien amant.

- Alors Carter ? Prête à me botter les fesses ?

Sa voix grave résonna étrangement dans son cerveau. Et son sourire en coin, son regard, son visage, lui… la firent presque suffoquer. Le chambardement dû à cette présence ô combien inattendue la bouleversa si bien que, devant sa soudaine pâleur, il fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

- Sam ?

Au prix d'un terrible effort, elle retrouva ses esprits et se redressa vivement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? bredouilla-t-elle en reculant.  
- Je suis venu te chercher.

Incapable de parler, elle le fixa un moment, encore abasourdie, puis finit par se détourner.

Elle n'allait pas rester là comme une idiote à l'observer la bouche grande ouverte. Mais il lui fallait un peu de temps, juste un peu de temps pour se remettre du choc. Le voir… lui était plus douloureux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. A croire que ces six mois passés loin de lui n'avaient eu aucun effet…

Maudits soient Teal'c et Daniel ! Ils auraient pu la prévenir !

Elle s'éloigna un peu plus et Jack la laissa tranquille, appréciant sa présence à elle, même si ce n'était pas réciproque. Il patienta quelques minutes, l'observant de loin avec délectation. Elle avait maigri, certes mais était toujours aussi belle. Ses cheveux étaient de nouveau coupés à la garçonne malgré son désir de les laisser pousser après avoir quitté l'armée. Et il préférait autant en fait. Le contraste entre sa féminité parfaite et ce petit côté rebelle lui avait toujours plu. Le besoin de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui le prit brusquement à la gorge mais il se réfréna aussitôt. Il n'était pas là pour ça et se mettre de telles idées dans la tête risquaient fort, soit de le faire déraper, soit de le torturer un peu plus encore.

Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, elle se retourna et se rapprocha de lui d'un pas lourd.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! s'exclama-t-elle, le doigt pointé vers lui.  
- Je sais mais va falloir me supporter. Je suis bloqué ici, que tu le veuilles ou non.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de venir ?  
- D'après toi ? répondit-il en soupirant. Sam… Ce qui s'est passé entre nous ne m'empêche pas de tenir à toi.

Au regard douloureux qu'elle lui lança, il se tut et se détourna.

Voilà. Ce qu'il avait désespérément voulu éviter était arrivé. Elle le détestait. Certes, il y avait de quoi mais, le voir… croiser son regard blessé et presque haineux lui était intolérable. Alors que pour lui, pouvoir la regarder, entendre sa voix, passer quelques jours seul avec elle lui semblaient paradisiaques… « elle » ne voulait qu'une chose… qu'il s'en aille.

Mais il est vrai, sa présence ici était purement égoïste. Il avait vu dans cette occasion, non seulement le moyen de faire taire son inquiétude, mais en plus celui de se lier de nouveau à elle… et ce, sans prendre en compte les désirs de la jeune femme.

Mieux valait éviter pour un temps les discussions d'ordre personnel.

- Occupons-nous d'établir un campement. Où t'es-tu installée ?

Il la vit serrer la mâchoire pour se reprendre puis finalement retrouver tout son sang froid.

- En contrebas, dans une des grottes.  
- Très bien, allons-y.

La jeune femme passa devant, désireuse de ne pas avoir Jack dans son champ de vision. Sa présence lui était insupportable. Après ces longs mois partagés entre la douleur et ses efforts pour se cacher, le surplus d'émotion qui l'envahissait était difficilement gérable.

C'était lui. Cet homme qu'elle avait attendu pendant plus de huit ans, qui l'avait faite espérer, résister, survivre parfois. Cet homme qu'elle cherchait par tous les moyens à oublier.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, elle tenta vaillamment de se concentrer sur sa respiration pour se calmer, mais le bruit familier de ses pas s'insinuait en elle de façon troublante. C'était un son qu'elle avait toujours trouvé rassurant, un son qu'elle avait appris à aimer.

Mais aujourd'hui, Dieu qu'il lui faisait mal… Si atrocement mal… Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Il ne restait plus qu'un vide insondable, un manque insupportable qui ne serait jamais comblé. Et cette certitude, en sa présence, n'en était que plus douloureuse.

Gardant obstinément les yeux posés sur le chemin rocailleux, Sam avait pourtant eu le loisir de le regarder, quelques secondes… Il avait maigri. Beaucoup même. Ses traits étaient creusés, son travail ne devait pas être de tout repos. A cette simple idée son cœur se serra mais elle se reprit aussitôt.

Au diable cet homme et sa fatigue ! Quelle importance qu'il se tuât à la tâche ? Grand bien lui fasse !

D'un geste agacé, elle rajusta son arme et l'idée saugrenue de s'en servir contre lui lui traversa l'esprit quelques folles secondes. Que n'aurait-elle voulu être d'une parfaite indifférence… Mais, bien que survivre loin de lui était « tolérable », elle en était encore à trouver insoutenable l'idée de subsister dans un monde où il ne serait plus…

-------

Sous le pas hâtif de Sam, ils arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'à la grotte. Celle-ci comportait plusieurs cavités et elle avait choisi la plus spacieuse d'entre elles pour établir son campement. L'endroit était sec, relativement propre et la température beaucoup plus agréable qu'à l'extérieur.

- Mitchell m'avait dit qu'il ne dépassait pas les vingt deux degrés sur cette foutue planète…  
- En deux semaines, la température a beaucoup augmenté. Nous devons avoisiner les trente cinq à l'ombre.  
- J'espère que ça va s'arrêter là…  
- J'en doute. Une chaleur extrême et récurrente est selon moi responsable du disfonctionnement de la Porte. Dans les prochains jours, la planète devrait se transformer en une véritable fournaise.  
- Génial… On va éviter de s'attarder ici, si tu es d'accord.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé.

Evidemment, tout reposait sur elle et monsieur allait se tourner les pouces en attendant. Elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi il était venu jusqu'ici…

Pour elle ?

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Jack posa ses affaires près de celles de la jeune femme et fouilla à la recherche de sa gourde.

- Pendant que tu répareras la Porte, je m'occuperai d'extraire du Naquada…

Ah… bien sûr… le Naquada. Où avait-elle la tête ?

- … C'est la seule excuse que j'ai trouvée pour qu'ils acceptent de me laisser partir. Heureusement que notre stock est presque vide, maugréa-t-il en se redressant pour boire.

Occupé à se désaltérer, il ne vit pas le trouble que ces paroles eurent sur elle et, la gorge nouée, Sam se détourna.

Comment pouvait-il lui dire ce genre de choses comme si de rien n'était ? Comment pouvait-il sous-entendre qu'il était là pour elle ? Elle ne voulait pas de son amitié ! Elle ne voulait pas de son affection fraternelle ! Elle voulait qu'il parte !

La respiration soudain anarchique, les larmes aux yeux, elle serra les dents et rejoignit l'entrée de la grotte.

- Sam ? l'appela-t-il tandis qu'elle sortait.

Mais elle ne répondit rien et accéléra le pas. Elle voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. S'éloigner de lui. De l'origine de cette souffrance insupportable. Se retournant quelques secondes de crainte qu'il ne soit juste derrière, elle fut soulagée de constater qu'il ne cherchait pas à la suivre. Jamais elle n'aurait pu garder plus longtemps le peu de sang froid qui lui restait.

Jack la regarda s'éloigner le cœur serré. La détresse de la jeune femme était palpable. La rapidité de ses foulées, la raideur de ses épaules, le serrement de ses poings… tout chez elle la trahissait.

Dans un soupir, il finit par se détourner.

Il allait lui laisser un peu de temps pour s'habituer à sa présence.

Dans un soupir, il empoigna son P90 et partit repérer les lieux. Demain, il commencerait à creuser.

----------------------------------------

Lorsqu'il revint au campement, il faisait pratiquement nuit. La jeune femme n'était pas encore arrivée, mais le module de transport était à présent dans la grotte. Elle était donc passée pour mettre la nourriture à l'abri de la chaleur. Jack leva la main pour l'appeler à l'aide de sa radio mais se retint finalement. Dans moins d'une heure, le soleil serait couché, elle serait alors bien obligée d'arrêter de travailler et de venir le rejoindre.

Fouillant le module, il sortit de quoi les nourrir et entreprit de faire la cuisine. Rien de bien compliqué. Les rations étaient d'une extrême simplicité d'utilisation. Un peu d'eau chaude et le tour était joué. S'approchant du foyer qu'elle avait déjà mis en place, il entreprit de rallumer le feu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le pas sourd de la jeune femme se fit entendre et le cœur de Jack s'emballa furieusement d'excitation. Depuis combien de temps cela ne lui était-il pas arrivé ? Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas senti aussi vivant ? Depuis son départ, seul l'angoisse faisait battre son cœur. L'angoisse de la savoir à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Mais aujourd'hui, il était avec elle et ça changeait absolument tout.

Elle et lui. Seuls. Pour un peu, il rêverait presque de ne jamais retourner sur Terre.

Le cœur soudain lourd, il leva les yeux au moment où elle pénétrait dans la grotte. Sans un regard vers lui, elle se dirigea vers le réacteur à Naquada qu'elle avait entreposé un peu plus loin et entreprit d'installer de quoi les éclairer pour la nuit.

Comprenant que tenter de lui parler ne servirait à rien, il se contenta de poser près d'elle ce qu'il venait de lui préparer et s'éloigna pour manger sa part.

La soirée se passa ainsi. Pas un mot ne fut échangé.

----------------------------------------------------

Cette nuit-là, Jack mit longtemps à s'endormir. Le fait de la savoir enfin à côté de lui le tint éveillé plusieurs heures. Il s'était installé de façon à avoir le meilleur angle possible pour la regarder à son aise, même allongé. Bien sûr, elle lui tournait le dos mais quelle importance. Après ces six mois à vivre sans elle, à tenter de l'oublier sans jamais y parvenir un instant, à souffrir d'être ainsi responsable en partie de cette séparation… se retrouver juste avec elle l'apaisait.

Il savait parfaitement que ce sentiment ne durerait pas. Bientôt le manque, le désir, la frustration et la jalousie allaient le ronger peu à peu, rendant encore plus insupportable sa douleur… mais il savait aussi qu'il savourerait à sa juste valeur l'opportunité d'être avec elle. Il ne devait pas songer à leur prochaine séparation, à leur retour sur Terre, à cet homme qui peut-être l'attendait là-bas… Il devait juste penser à elle, allongée à quelques mètres de lui. Et ça, ce n'était pas très compliqué.

Penser à elle.

C'était même pour lui la chose la plus naturelle qui soit.

--------------------------------------

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain matin, elle était déjà partie. Dans un soupir, il se leva, fit une toilette rapide et après avoir bu l'indispensable café, passa la matinée à extraire du Naquada des entrailles de la montagne.

Les deux premiers jours passèrent ainsi sans qu'ils aient échangé la moindre parole. Jack tentait de se montrer conciliant, patient. Hélas, malgré ses efforts, la jeune femme restait de glace.

Mais il ne réalisait pas à quel point le plus petit geste, la plus petite attention de sa part était autant de poignards fichés dans le cœur de Sam. Sa prévenance, son amitié la faisaient bien plus souffrir qu'une totale ignorance.

Et un midi, alors qu'il venait lui apporter son repas, elle finit par exploser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle sèchement, sans pour autant prendre ce qu'il lui tendait.

Il haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

- Comment ça ?  
- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
- Fais quoi ?  
- Ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en désignant le sandwich sous plastique qu'il tenait encore à la main.  
- Je t'apporte à manger…  
- Je peux le faire moi-même !

Jack baissa le bras en soupirant.

- Sam…  
- Je veux que tu arrêtes ! Je veux que tu arrêtes ça tout de suite !

Sa voix monta étrangement dans les aigus, ce qui lui fit reprendre en partie ses esprits. Elle était en train de se couvrir de ridicule… Serrant les dents, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes afin de se calmer. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il continuait de l'observer gravement, sans porter le moindre jugement sur son comportement excessif. Et curieusement, cela l'agaça encore plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'on redevienne bons amis ? Que tout soit comme avant ?

Elle laissa ces questions en suspend quelques secondes avant d'y répondre d'elle-même.

- Ça n'arrivera pas, Jack. C'est fini… Je sais que tu n'es pour rien dans tout ça. S'il y a une chose qu'on ne contrôle pas, ce sont les sentiments… mais je ne veux pas de ton amitié. Tu as compris ?

Quelle importance qu'en disant cela, elle se mettait à nu ? Non, elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Et oui, sa gentillesse était insupportable parce qu'elle espérait plus, toujours plus de lui. Elle voulait qu'il la serre dans ses bras et que jamais il ne la quitte. Elle voulait sentir ses mains sur elle, ses lèvres sur sa bouche, son corps contre le sien. Elle voulait entendre ses sentiments dans la douceur et la caresse de sa voix, puisqu'il ne savait pas parler d'amour… Elle voulait qu'il l'aime… Et c'était la seule chose dont il était incapable.

Levant un regard d'une froideur contraire aux émotions qui l'étreignaient, la jeune femme croisa celui plus que décidé de Jack.

- Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de me faire du souci pour toi, répondit-il au bout d'un moment. Que tu le veuilles ou non… Je disparaîtrai de ta vie, puisque c'est ce que tu veux, mais jusqu'à notre retour sur Terre, je ne te lâcherai pas.

Et sans un mot de plus, il posa le sandwich près d'elle et s'éloigna.

Au moins, maintenant, il savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Mais c'était justement parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié qu'il l'avait perdue définitivement.

**A SUIVRE…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à audearde, Ellana-san et lalyloula, mes fidèles lectrices, pour vos reviews ;)**

----------------------------------

Jack sortit des souterrains en secouant ses bras courbaturés. Le Naquada était un métal extrêmement difficile à extraire même s'il n'était encore que sous forme de roche, donc relativement friable. Lorsqu'il parvint à l'extérieur, il fut littéralement assommé par la chaleur. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits et courir se réfugier dans leur grotte quelques mètres plus loin.

- Sam ? appela-t-il aussitôt, ne la voyant pas dans la cavité principale.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

- C'est pas vrai, rugit-il en empoignant sa radio. Sam !

Il dut attendre quelques secondes avant d'obtenir une réponse.

- _Quoi ?_  
- Tu es folle de rester dehors par cette chaleur ! Reviens immédiatement !  
_- J'ai presque fini._

Jack sentit aussitôt son cœur se serrer.

Il n'était pas prêt. Il n'était pas prêt à la quitter.

- Presque, c'est à dire ?  
_- … Trois ou quatre heures tout au plus._

Il soupira intérieurement. Trois ou quatre heures sous ce soleil et elle serait littéralement cuite sur place.

- Tu rentres tout de suite, Sam. Tu ne pourras jamais tenir aussi longtemps.  
_- Je ne vais pas m'arrêter là ! C'est bientôt terminé._  
- Je m'en contre-fous ! répliqua-t-il plus ouvertement devant le ton buté de la jeune femme. Tu rentres ou je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses !

Il attendit une réponse mais seul le silence lui parvint. Dans un soupir, il s'assit lourdement par terre et patienta quelques minutes avant de comprendre qu'il s'était bel et bien fait avoir. Dans un grognement furieux il se leva, vissa sa casquette sur la tête et plongea dans la fournaise. Il eut de nouveau la sensation désagréable d'étouffer mais il serra les dents, partagé entre la colère et l'inquiétude. Il fit l'aller en moins de cinq minutes et parvint en vue de la Porte, essoufflé, luisant de sueur et passablement… énervé.

Sam redressa aussitôt la tête et le regarda approcher avec anxiété. Il s'arrêta cependant près d'elle sous l'abri bien piètre de la tente et prit la gourde de la jeune femme dans sa main avant de la secouer violemment. Elle grimaça involontairement devant le regard noir qu'elle obtint en retour.

- Tu n'as bu que la moitié depuis ce matin ?! demanda-t-il, glacial.

Ouvrant la bouche pour lui cracher sa façon de penser à la figure, elle se retint cependant et plongea de nouveau dans son travail sans daigner répondre. Elle se savait en tort bien sûr mais se refusait à l'admettre devant lui.

Le bruit sourd de la gourde tombant au sol la fit néanmoins sursauter. Quelque peu crispée, elle redressa la tête mais n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que déjà, il lui ôtait des mains l'outil qu'elle tenait et lui agrippait le poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama-t-elle, hargneuse, cherchant à le repousser.

Hélas, la chaleur l'avait rendue plus molle qu'une poupée de chiffon. La chaleur et le contact de sa main sur sa peau. Elle n'eut donc pas la force de réagir lorsqu'il la hissa sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre.

- Jack ! s'écria-t-elle cependant, en se débattant.

Il raffermit aussitôt sa prise et s'extirpa hors de la tente. La chaleur était accablante, en plein soleil mais Sam, la tête à l'envers, était beaucoup plus préoccupée par la présence d'une des mains de son ancien amant sur sa cuisse… Sans parler de l'autre sur sa hanche…

- Arrête de bouger sinon je t'assomme, grogna-t-il avant de resserrer son étreinte, ajustant un peu plus haut encore sa prise.

La gorge sèche, Jack se demanda l'espace d'un instant si cet état de fait était vraiment dû à la chaleur ou plutôt à la présence de la jeune femme sur son épaule… ses jolies fesses à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Accélérant le pas, il eut la satisfaction de voir Sam se calmer peu à peu. Bien que légère, la porter l'épuisait encore plus mais il n'avait aucune envie de se battre par cette chaleur. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin dans la fraîcheur bienfaisante de la grotte, il s'arrêta, le souffle court, en sueur et fit glisser la jeune femme à terre.

- Voilà ! Si tu veux discut… commença-t-il en la lâchant.

Il s'interrompit cependant très vite et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol. Elle s'était évanouie.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée de la maintenir ainsi la tête à l'envers, compte tenu de la chaleur. Cela dit, elle n'aurait pas été très loin en marchant… si elle avait daigné accepter de rentrer avec lui…

Il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras, en douceur cette fois-ci, et la porta jusqu'à son sac de couchage. Sa peau luisait de sueur et ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement… Elle était brûlante et certainement déshydratée.

- Et merde, grommela-t-il avant de se lever pour aller chercher de l'eau.

Prenant sa gourde, il revint rapidement vers elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Sam, appela-t-il doucement en la redressant légèrement. Réveille-toi.

Il la secoua un peu plus et les paupières de la jeune femme finirent par frémir avant de s'ouvrir sur un regard fiévreux.

- Bois ça, dit-il simplement en posant précautionneusement le goulot de sa gourde sur ses lèvres. Doucement…

Il la fit boire juste un peu et la rallongea, glissant une main timide dans ses boucles humides.

- … Chaud… murmura-t-elle en refermant les yeux, les sourcils froncés.  
- Je sais… Je vais devoir te rafraîchir. Je suis désolé, dit-il en reposant sa gourde avant de se pencher sur la jeune femme.

D'un geste faible, elle tenta de repousser ses mains qui tiraient déjà sur le tissu de son tee-shirt mais finit par se laisser faire. Il ôta tout d'abord son haut puis s'attaqua aux chaussures et pantalon. Il ne conserva que les dessous mais la força à se redresser pour lui détacher son soutien-gorge. Elle gémit aussitôt en posant une main sur son bras mais il la rassura de suite :

- Pour que tu respires mieux, ne t'inquiète pas.

Jack la rallongea ensuite, laissant le précieux morceau de tissu couvrir une poitrine qu'il connaissait malgré tout par cœur. Mais sa pudeur était compréhensible.

Tentant – difficilement - de faire abstraction de Sam quasiment nue devant lui, il prit une serviette, l'imbiba d'eau et la passer doucement sur le visage fiévreux de la jeune femme. Il la vit lutter de toutes ses forces pour rester consciente mais elle finit par glisser dans un sommeil agité.

Jack poursuivit sa tâche avec application, humidifiant ses bras, puis ses jambes, son ventre et de nouveau son visage. Pour un observateur extérieur, le soin qu'il mettait à sa « besogne » aurait semblé disproportionné. Mais qu'importe… Il détestait la voir comme ça, brûlante de fièvre, en situation de faiblesse. Certains hommes aimaient cela mais pas lui. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur de la voir souffrir, délirer, même si grâce à cela, il était à présent plus proche d'elle qu'il n'aurait pu le souhaiter depuis leur dernière conversation.

En fait, en y songeant, c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'il passait un moment aussi intime avec elle.

« Et elle est inconsciente… Si c'est pas totalement ridicule », songea-t-il, un brin désespéré.

C'était peut-être même la dernière fois qu'il pouvait la regarder ainsi. La dernière fois qu'il la voyait… ?

Une sourde angoisse vint lui lacérer le cœur.

Ne plus la voir… Ne plus lui parler…

C'était la certitude qu'avec le temps ils se retrouveraient qui l'avait fait tenir ces six derniers mois loin d'elle. Avoir vécu autant de choses ensemble ne pouvait que les lier à jamais.

La gorge nouée, il caressa d'une main tremblante le fin visage de la jeune femme.

Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il ne voulait pas la quitter.

- Sam… gémit-il en se penchant, posant son front contre sa joue brûlante.  
- … Jack…

Sa voix faible lui fit redresser la tête. Il observa ses sourcils froncés, ses lèvres tremblantes, son agitation.

Elle délirait.

- Jack… répétait-elle sans arrêt, lui faisant battre le cœur plus vite.

Il glissa de nouveau une main fraîche sur son front pour la calmer mais elle semblait perdue dans les méandres d'images incontrôlées. Elle l'appelait encore et encore et peu à peu sa voix prit des intonations suppliantes. Mais c'est lorsqu'un sanglot la secoua de part en part qu'il sentit la douleur devenir insupportable.

Elle pleurait.

- Jack…  
- Je suis là, répondit-il en se penchant vers elle, ses lèvres près de son oreille. Je suis là… Pardonne-moi…

Il passa alors une main sous la nuque de la jeune femme et l'attira à lui, la berçant dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots qu'il ne pensait jamais prononcer… et petit à petit, elle se calma.

----------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, la température de la jeune femme finit enfin par baisser et son sommeil se fit moins agité. Il faisait déjà nuit mais à l'extérieur la chaleur toujours croissante restait à peine supportable. Bien que protégés dans les tréfonds de la grotte, l'air autour d'eux se réchauffait mais cela restait malgré tout parfaitement vivable.

Jack l'avait rallongée depuis quelque temps déjà sur le duvet et continuait consciencieusement de la faire boire et de la rafraîchir. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit enfin les yeux, Sam mit un certain temps à comprendre où elle se trouvait. Croisant son regard brun, elle se renfrogna aussitôt et referma les yeux afin de se ressaisir.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce malgré la douleur occasionnée par sa froideur.  
- Mal à la tête… mais ça va.

Elle se redressa légèrement et observa la grotte.

- Il fait nuit ?  
- Oui, depuis quelques heures, déjà.

Jetant un regard gêné vers lui, la jeune femme acquiesça, n'appréciant pas de lui devoir quoique ce soit, compte tenu de leur situation actuelle.

- Mince… maugréa-t-elle brusquement, les sourcils froncés.  
- Quoi ?  
- Il faut absolument qu'on récupère le matériel près de la Porte. Le soleil risque de les abîmer…

Elle fit mine de se lever mais il la força à se rallonger, mi-agacé, mi-blasé.

- Et tu penses aller loin comme ça ?… répliqua-t-il avant de se mettre debout. Reste-là, j'y vais.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, il prit une lampe torche et sortit de la grotte.

Sam le regarda partir avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de soulagement. Certes, le soleil ne tapait plus mais l'air brûlant risquait de l'étouffer. Elle finit cependant par balayer ses inquiétudes d'un geste agacé. Jack avait une constitution remarquablement solide.

Dans un soupir, elle se redressa avec difficulté et attacha son soutien gorge avant de tendre le bras vers son sac et prendre un tee-shirt propre. Elle s'en revêtit en grimaçant. Sa tête allait exploser. Balayant la pièce d'un regard fatigué, elle découvrit à proximité la trousse de soin qu'il avait posé à son intention et prit quelques cachets avec un peu d'eau. Elle attendit ensuite, les nerfs à vif. Malgré ses belles paroles, se faire du souci pour lui était comme une seconde nature. Lorsqu'il était là, avec elle, son cœur se serrait si douloureusement qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'il parte très loin. Mais lorsqu'il n'était pas là, un manque insupportable l'étreignait. Mais le manque n'était-il pas préférable à la souffrance d'avoir à portée de main ce qu'elle ne pouvait posséder?

Elle ne se souvenait que de peu de choses de sa semi-conscience. Mais l'espace d'un instant, bien que le sachant à ses côtés, elle n'avait plus ressenti ni douleur, ni frustration. Elle s'était sentie étrangement apaisée.

Apaisée…

Elle ne le serait plus jamais.

----

Quelques minutes plus tard, enfin, le bruit familier du module de transport se fit entendre. A peine venait-il de pénétrer dans la grotte que Jack titubait jusqu'au mur le plus proche et s'effondrait, dos à la paroi rocailleuse, haletant et vidé. Une main crispée sur son tee-shirt, il tentait de retrouver son souffle, le visage congestionné par la douleur. Ses poumons le brûlaient atrocement.

Sam se leva aussitôt sur ses jambes faibles et, munie de la gourde à moitié vide, le rejoignit avant de s'asseoir lourdement devant lui. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il retrouve une respiration à peu près normale et se détende un peu, la tête rejetée en arrière, les paupières closes.

Hypnotisée, la jeune femme regardait les gouttes de sueur glisser sur sa peau, le long de ses tempes et de sa mâchoire crispée, avant d'atteindre son cou bronzé et de se perdre sous son tee-shirt… Il était toujours aussi désespérément beau.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, elle mit un peu d'eau sur sa main et la passa sur son front brûlant pour le rafraîchir, comme lui quelques heures auparavant. Il soupira aussitôt, laissant les doigts frais de la jeune femme courir sur lui, redessinant ses traits avec une application particulière.  
Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas gémir sous cette caresse inattendue. Ce simple contact le troublait, le frustrait, le rendait fou.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard.

Elle était si proche, assise entre ses jambes repliées, le visage tendu vers lui, une main à présent figée sur sa joue. L'envie primitive de la serrer dans ses bras et d'assouvir son besoin d'elle le prit brusquement à la gorge. Sam dut lire son désir dans ses yeux mi-clos car elle se recula brusquement, incrédule. Mais il ne se détourna pas. Pourquoi se cacher maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus l'avoir ? Ça ne rallongerait qu'un peu plus la liste déjà longue des incohérences de son comportement.

Il la regarda finalement se relever précipitamment et la frustration le fit soupirer malgré lui. Elle referma la gourde d'une main tremblante et la lui lança.

- Débrouille-toi, jeta-t-elle avant de se détourner, le dos raide.

Bien sûr… Il lui avait encore fait du mal. A croire qu'il était passé maître à ce jeu-là.

Sam tituba jusqu'à son duvet et s'allongea, le ventre noué.

Comment expliquer une attitude si… illogique ? Il y avait eu du désir dans ses yeux, certes, mais l'espace d'un instant, elle y avait lu également un manque, un besoin qui lui faisait douloureusement croire qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle.

Tandis qu'il se relevait, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

- Je ne te comprends pas.

Il jeta un œil de son côté avant de boire quelques gorgées d'eau. Une fois désaltéré, il essuya ses lèvres et s'avança jusqu'à son propre lit de camps.

- Je t'avoue avoir du mal aussi… grommela-t-il avant de s'affaler sur son sac de couchage.

Face à des propos si énigmatiques, Sam secoua la tête, sentant monter en elle la colère qu'elle réfrénait chaque jour un peu plus.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi, exactement ? cracha-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Jack l'observa quelques secondes avant de répondre. Elle voulait discuter, peut-être pouvait-il tout arranger.

- Ton amitié, Sam.

Un sourire désabusé apparut sur les lèvres sèches de la jeune femme.

- Bien sûr ! C'est de l'amitié que j'ai vue dans tes yeux à l'instant !

Il grimaça en se détournant, maudissant sa faculté de faire exactement l'inverse de ce qui pouvait jouer en sa faveur.

Que répondre à cela ? S'il prétextait qu'il aurait eu cette réaction avec n'importe quelle autre femme, il la blesserait forcément … et s'il lui disait qu'il la désirait toujours… il s'enfoncerait encore plus.

Incapable de choisir, il se tut finalement.

- Tu ne dis rien ?  
- Je n 'ai rien à dire.  
- Tu n'as rien à dire ?  
- Non.

Le souffle court, la colère déformant son visage, Sam se mit vaillamment sur ses pieds et s'activa autour de son sac.

- … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment d'une voix inquiète.  
- Je m'en vais. Je ne peux pas rester enfermée ici avec toi.  
- C'est une véritable fournaise dehors ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt en se levant à son tour. Où penses-tu aller ?  
- Dans une autre grotte. J'en trouverais bien une.  
- Et le temps que cela prendra tu seras morte, les poumons complètement brûlés.

Comme ces mots ne semblaient pas la faire ralentir, il s'avança vers elle et lui saisit le poignet. Elle se libéra aussitôt d'un geste vif et se tourna vers lui.

L'expression désespérée de son visage le prit soudainement à la gorge. Rage et chagrin se mêlaient dans ses yeux brillants.

- Ne me touche pas ! Je ne supporte pas de t'avoir près de moi ! rugit-elle, la respiration anarchique.

Les sentiments, les émotions qu'il suscitait en elle étaient en train de la consumer. Il fallait qu'elle fuie pour sa propre survie.

Et il le comprit.

Elle, toujours si maîtresse d'elle-même ne se contrôlait plus du tout.

- C'est moi qui pars, dit-il alors. Tu ne tiendrais pas cinq minutes dehors.

Et sans un mot de plus, il commença à rassembler ses affaires et partit chercher un bidon d'eau dans les réserves. Sam était à présent immobile, le regardant faire, le visage de marbre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Mais quelque chose vibra en elle. Une peur panique qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps. Une peur qui absorba sa colère et la fit courir jusqu'à lui pour l'empêcher de partir.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle, lui agrippant violemment le bras.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna aussitôt, incertain.

- Tu mourrais…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Elle regardait cet homme devant elle. Cet homme dont elle était encore désespérément dépendante. Une lassitude extrême s'abattit soudain sur elle.

- Pourquoi es-tu là… ? demanda-t-elle encore une fois.

Pour elle, c'était pour elle qu'il était là. C'était elle qu'il était venu chercher parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser à l'autre bout de l'Univers sans rien faire. Parce qu'il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de la perdre.

C'est cela que son regard semblait hurler.

- Parce qu'il faut que tu rentres sur Terre au plus vite, dit-il néanmoins. Tu es irremplaçable. Ta présence au SGC est nécessaire et peu importe les conséquences. Alors si ma présence ici t'est insupportable, je m'en vais…

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de rajouter.

- Peu importe les conséquences, Sam. Tu dois retourner au SGC.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à répéter cela ? Le besoin de se confier ? Le besoin qu'elle comprenne enfin ? Bien sûr, elle ne mit pas longtemps à faire le lien et lorsque la jeune femme se figea dans une expression de pure incrédulité, Jack sentit un poids immense déserter son cœur. Il observa les émotions diverses traverser son visage, fouillant dans ses souvenirs pour remettre un semblant d'ordre et de logique dans tout cela. Et lorsque enfin elle redressa la tête, seule la douleur persistait.

- Tu n'aurais pas fait ça… ? Tu n'aurais pas fait tout ça pour que je retourne au SGC ? bredouilla-t-elle en reculant légèrement.

Jack se détourna, le regard fuyant.

- … Tu ne nous aurais pas sacrifiés comme ça, sans me le dire ? poursuivit-elle, la voix faible.  
- Sam… commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter devant l'expression blessée de la jeune femme.

La réponse pouvait se lire dans ses yeux bruns et, bouleversée, elle s'éloigna de lui, une main tremblante sur ses lèvres blêmes.

Jack finit par la rejoindre et posa ses affaires à ses pieds.

- C'est impossible ! explosa-t-elle alors en lui faisant face. Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ?

Devant ces reproches, il ne put s'empêcher de se justifier.

- J'ai sauvé plus de six milliards d'êtres humains en agissant ainsi ! Deux semaines seulement après ton retour au SGC et déjà tu empêchais une explosion qui aurait pu tous nous détruire !… C'est à cet instant précis que j'ai su que j'avais eu raison !  
- Hailey aurait très bien pu s'en tirer toute seule !  
- Je ne suis pas de ton avis ! Et de toutes façons, nous ne pouvions prendre ce risque !  
- Alors tu as préféré me mentir ! cracha-t-elle, pleine de rancœur.  
- Tu ne voulais pas en parler ! Aurais-tu accepté de partir si je te l'avais demandé encore une fois ?  
- Si tu m'avais expliqué que c'était notre seule chance d'être ensemble, oui !  
- C'est faux et tu le sais. Tu te serais braquée et tu aurais refusé… Et tu ne serais jamais retournée au SGC !

A ces mots, elle se figea quelques instants… avant de hausser les sourcils, glaciale.

- Ça, nous ne le saurons jamais…

Et sans rien rajouter, elle se détourna et partit s'isoler dans l'une des cavités contiguës à la salle principale.

Sam s'engouffra dans le renfoncement à l'abri de son regard et se laissa glisser le long du mur de roche. Son corps était parcouru d'interminables tremblements qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler. Encore faible et passablement fiévreuse, elle mit quelques minutes à retrouver ses esprits et à se calmer enfin.

Dans un sens, le comportement de Jack semblait logique. Il avait passé tellement d'années à décider de tout, seul dans son coin. A trancher dans l'ombre sans qu'aucun de ses amis n'ait la moindre idée des choix qu'il avait parfois dû faire… Une habitude que ses responsabilités écrasantes avaient renforcée avec le temps. En lui parlant, il aurait risqué un refus et étant donné les conséquences, ce n'était pas une option. C'était un risque qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit de courir.

Car il l'aurait couru, ce risque. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de son état d'esprit, à l'époque. Loin des obligations, loin de son devoir, enfermée dans la bulle de bonheur qu'ils avaient tous deux créée… tout ce qui n'était pas eux n'avait alors plus eu d'importance à ses yeux.  
Elle estimait avoir suffisamment donné, avoir suffisamment sacrifié pour le projet. Elle aussi, avait le droit de vivre, et pas seulement les six milliards d'habitants pour lesquels ils se battaient tous les jours.

Et puis, elle avait confiance en Hailey. C'était elle, il y a quelques années, sans expérience.

Dans un soupir, elle balaya tout cela de ses pensées.

Pourquoi chercher à se justifier ? C'est vrai. Elle aurait pu refuser de retourner au SGC. Il y aurait eu ce risque. Un risque que Jack s'était interdit de prendre.

Mais il lui avait fait vivre un véritable enfer. Quelles que soient ses raisons, il l'avait traitée de la pire des façons. Il avait joué la comédie pendant près de deux mois, l'avait rabaissée en se comportant de façon si détestable. Et qu'importait qu'il en ait souffert. Il était parvenu à les sacrifier…

Elle se réprimanda aussitôt. Combien de fois avaient-ils été sur le point d'abandonner l'autre pour la survie de la planète quelques années auparavant ? C'était pareil. Exactement pareil. Peut-être était-ce juste plus concret à l'époque mais finalement, le but était exactement le même.  
Alors… Jusqu'à quel point avait-il joué la comédie ? Jusqu'à quel point ?

Elle re-songea à son comportement si contradictoire, pendant les dernières semaines de leur vie commune. Froid le jour et si aimant la nuit. Le combat entre la raison et les sentiments. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser ? Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de cela ?

Son cœur s'affola soudainement à la simple idée que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis six mois n'avait pas de raisons d'être. Cette douleur due à cet amour à sens unique… Cette souffrance d'avoir cru n'être qu'un simple fantasme assouvi…

Se levant lentement, elle fit quelques pas et apparut sur le seuil de la salle principale.

Il était assis, regardant un point invisible devant lui et lorsqu'il sentit sa présence, Jack redressa la tête.

- Tout ce que tu as dit, ce fameux soir… avant que je ne parte… demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, le regard incertain.  
- Je t'ai mentie.

Il la vit se détourner, se mordant la lèvre, cachant un soulagement qu'il parvint néanmoins facilement à sentir. Son pouls s'accéléra aussitôt.

Avait-il eu raison de se montrer si imprudent ? N'aurait-il pas dû être un peu plus réservé afin d'éviter qu'elle ne comprenne ? D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas trahi. Elle avait simplement interprété ses paroles…

« Rahhh ! A qui veux-tu faire croire ça ? »

Son inconscient avait voulu qu'elle sache et avait su exactement quoi dire pour cela.

Mais il n'en pouvait plus. La voir le haïr était pire que tout. Certes, elle le détesterait sûrement encore quelques temps mais finirait par lui pardonner. Elle lui pardonnerait, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait pris une décision la sacrifiant elle.

Et peut-être qu'alors… tout serait encore possible. Il devait juste vérifier une chose.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Rester au SGC ?

Elle croisa son regard indéchiffrable et redressa la tête.

- Oui, puisque vous avez l'air de tous croire que je suis indispensable. Sinon, tout cela n'aurait servi à rien… finit-elle dans un murmure désabusé.

Elle avait parfaitement compris que la demande venait du Président. Jack n'aurait jamais pris une telle initiative.

- Tu l'es… indispensable.

A ces mots, elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Parlait-il toujours du SGC ?

- Sam… commença-t-il en se levant pour la rejoindre.

Mais la jeune femme l'arrêta de suite, les mains devant elle.

- Rien n'a changé. Je ne peux plus te faire confiance.

Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Jack était trop fort, beaucoup trop fort. Elle perdrait de nouveau toute raison en retournant vers lui et pour rien au monde elle ne voulait revivre cela. Croire avoir enfin tout ce qu'elle désire pour se le voir arracher.

Non.

Jack acquiesça simplement, comprenant sa rancoeur, et la jeune femme se dirigea sans plus attendre vers ses affaires toujours dans le module de transport afin de fignoler ses recherches. S'occuper l'esprit était encore ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire. Mais difficile de se concentrer lorsque vous êtes ainsi observée, dévisagée avec une telle intensité. Jack ne se cachait plus.

Partagée entre le malaise, l'agacement et un dérangeant sentiment de plaisir, Sam tentait vainement de le chasser de ses pensées.

- Je n'abandonnerai pas, dit-il brusquement, la faisant presque sursauter. Je ne laisserai pas passer ma chance.

Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard franc. Il était assis, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur rocailleux de la grotte. Elle crut même percevoir un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres fines. Son calme et son assurance mirent la jeune femme dans un état proche de l'énervement… sans parler de la douleur de le voir si désespérément attirant.

- Tu l'as déjà fait pourtant, lâcha-t-elle donc sèchement.  
- Non.

Devant l'œillade furieuse qu'elle lui lança en retour, il poursuivit d'une voix plus douce.

- ... Pardonne-moi, Sam. Je te jure que jamais plus je ne te cacherai quoique ce soit.

Face à la sincérité de son expression, la jeune femme faiblit un court instant, avant de sentir le poids dans sa poitrine se faire plus lourd encore.  
Non, elle souffrait déjà beaucoup trop. Plus tard peut-être... Non, jamais...

- C'est trop tard.

Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit. Pourquoi à cet instant ? Pourquoi maintenant, elle n'aurait su le dire mais à peine venait-elle de réaliser la tournure de ses pensées que les mots franchissaient déjà ses lèvres.

- Tu m'as trompée ?

Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils, perplexe.

- Quoi ?  
- Avec Kerry ?  
- Non ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt en se redressant. Bien sûr que non !

Jack s'arrêta quelques secondes et passa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque.

- La scène que tu as vue... c'était stupide de ma part. Je te savais dehors... Mais j'ai tout de suite arrêté. Je ne voulais pas que tu me haïsses.  
- Eh bien c'est raté, répliqua-t-elle en se détournant, cachant ainsi son soulagement.  
- Je sais... Mais je sais aussi que tu ne me détesterais pas autant si tu ne m'avais pas aimé, rajouta-t-il, un sourire dans la voix. Suffit juste d'inverser de nouveau la tendance.

Devant une telle présomption, Sam se redressa, la mâchoire crispée.

- « Il suffit » ? répéta-t-elle avec raideur. Je te souhaite bien du courage !  
- Merci.

Elle se sentit de nouveau faiblir devant son assurance. Il avait déjà gagné et elle le savait parfaitement. Lorsque Jack O'Neill désirait quelque chose, il finissait toujours par l'obtenir. Néanmoins, il n'était pas dit qu'elle se laisserait faire de bon gré. Elle était en colère, elle souffrait, se sentait blessée et même trahie. Il avait cassé quelque chose en elle et cela ne pouvait être réparé par quelques sourires et de belles paroles.

---------------------------

Et c'est ce qu'elle le lui fit comprendre les jours suivants, par son silence et la froideur de son regard.

Encore une fois, il accepta avec patience son besoin de solitude et de réflexion. Il ne la bousculait pas et attendait. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, il trouvait déjà miraculeux qu'elle accepte sa présence à ses côtés sans sourciller.

Parfois il sentait son regard glisser sur lui mais son visage indéchiffrable rendait toute analyse de ses pensées impossible.

Au bout de quelques jours, toujours enfermés dans cette fichue grotte, Jack se permit des tentatives d'approche qui se soldèrent toutes plus ou moins par un échec mais il la sentait peu à peu faiblir. Elle se montrait moins distante, plus réceptive.

Elle était en train de lui pardonner.

**A SUIVRE…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Un immense merci à Audearde (toujours:) ) et Atsuna pour vos deux reviews:) Voici la fin de la fic!**

-------------------------------------

Sam commençait sérieusement à tourner en rond ici. Ses travaux ne l'accaparaient que sommairement puisque ses recherches étaient terminées depuis le début de leur enfermement forcé. D'un autre côté, ces longs moments de réflexion lui avaient fait du bien et lui avaient permis de voir les choses avec plus de clarté. Certes, la présence continuelle de Jack à ses côtés avait rendu les choses plus délicates mais malgré tout, elle sentait son cœur peu à peu s'apaiser.

Ils étaient tranquillement en train de dîner, lorsqu'un grondement sourd et prolongé les fit violemment sursauter. D'un commun accord implicite, ils se redressèrent et s'approchèrent de l'entrée de la grotte à l'instant même où une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur la planète.

- Je pensais que le pic de chaleur durerait plus longtemps, murmura Jack en tendant la main vers l'extérieur.

L'eau était fraîche et une vapeur épaisse s'élevait déjà du sol brûlant.

- Je comprends mieux la présence des plantes, répondit Sam. Si une telle température était persistante, rien ne pourrait pousser et ce malgré la présence de rivière souterraine rendant le sol humide et propice au développement de la végétation.

Jack l'écouta patiemment, amusé malgré lui par la capacité de la jeune femme à repasser en mode « scientifique » avec aisance et ce malgré les tensions.

- Reste à savoir combien de temps la pluie va durer, répondit-il finalement, l'esprit pratique.  
- Peu je pense. Une journée tout au plus, le temps de recréer un semblant d'équilibre. Ces hausses de chaleur doivent être régulières. Peut-être une fois par mois.  
- Eh bien nous ne serons plus là à la prochaine cession ! s'exclama Jack de bonne humeur.

Et sans crier gare, il retourna dans les tréfonds de la grotte. Elle le regarda partir avec un pincement au coeur. Il avait retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre et semblait déborder d'énergie depuis deux jours.

Bien sûr. Tout était clair pour lui. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et comptait bien se donner tous les moyens pour y parvenir. Elle avait bien senti ses tentatives de rapprochement et n'avait pu continuer de se montrer insensible face à ses efforts.

Eh bien quoi… Elle l'aimait toujours et son pauvre cœur se ramollissait lamentablement devant son sourire. La douleur cédait du terrain sur le plaisir de sa présence, le besoin de lui.

Il était en train de gagner. Mais elle ? Etait-elle en train de perdre ?

Entendant son pas étouffé derrière elle, Sam se retourna et sentit son coeur s'emballer furieusement tandis qu'il apparaissait devant elle torse nu, la main posée sur sa ceinture, prêt à l'enlever.

- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bredouilla-t-elle, hypnotisée par cette soudaine et virile nudité.  
- Je vais prendre une douche ! s'exclama-t-il en balançant son pantalon à quelques mètres derrière lui et levant une main tenant un savon sous son nez. Viens !  
- Non ! réagit-elle aussitôt, le front brûlant.

Il avait au moins eu la décence de garder son boxeur... Quant au reste...

Jack observa sa gêne quelques instants avant de hausser les épaules et de s'engouffrer à l'extérieur. Son cri sourd résultant du contact de l'eau froide sur son corps s'éleva par-dessus le son assourdissant de l'averse et Sam le regarda s'ébrouer la gorge sèche.

Que cherchait-il ? A la pousser à bout ?...

Ou simplement à se rafraîchir ?

Jack n'était pas vraiment du genre à l'appâter avec son physique, même s'il savait parfaitement l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sam ne voyait plus de lui qu'une ombre mouvante, la pluie diluvienne rendant la visibilité difficile. Elle tendit la main et sentit avec délice l'eau fraîche glisser entre ses doigts. La chaleur finit par avoir raison de sa volonté.

Dans un soupir, elle ôta ses vêtements, garda cependant ses dessous et plongea à son tour sous l'eau. Elle ne put retenir un léger cri de surprise au contact glacé mais la jeune femme se détendit finalement, le visage tendu vers le ciel. C'était divin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il était à côté d'elle et lui tendait le savon, non sans un regard appuyé.

- Tu as perdu du poids, dit-il simplement tandis qu'elle commençait à se laver.  
- Toi aussi...

Leurs regards se croisèrent, prenant conscience qu'une même douleur avait été la cause de ce changement.

- Tu es toujours aussi belle... murmura-t-il soudain, les yeux mi-clos.

Sam se figea aussitôt, bouleversée par ces propos soudain trop directs.

Trop de sentiments, trop d'émotion d'un coup. Et lui devant elle. Si séduisant, le désir se lisant dans son regard avide... et ailleurs… Elle n'arrivait pas à gérer. Pas encore…

- Arrête ça, je t'en prie.  
- Je ne peux pas.  
- Oh si tu peux, répondit-elle avec lassitude. Tu l'as fait pendant huit ans alors arrête.  
- Sam...  
- Je t'en prie, Jack. Si tu as encore un peu de respect pour moi, laisse-moi...

Il aurait fait un geste vers elle, une caresse sur sa joue, un frôlement sur sa main et elle aurait été perdue. Mais après l'avoir observée silencieusement, il finit par acquiescer et s'éloigna, la laissant seule. Seule avec sa frustration. Seule…

Son cœur se serra plus douloureusement encore, la faisant suffoquer.

Redressant la tête, une main crispée sur sa poitrine, elle prit alors conscience de quelque chose. De quelque chose qui remettait tout en question.

La souffrance qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques jours n'était plus due à la présence de Jack à ses côtés mais à sa volonté à elle de le garder éloigné.

Il lui manquait. Ne plus le toucher, ne plus lui parler, ne plus rire avec lui… toutes ces choses qu'il y a quelques jours encore, elle désespérait de ne plus jamais revivre… elle se les interdisait maintenant pour le punir. Et en faisant cela, elle se punissait elle-même.

Cette prise de conscience soudaine allégea son cœur, pansant ses blessures. Levant son visage vers le ciel, un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres. Un sourire de gratitude.

Après tout, il l'aimait...

En fait. Il n'avait jamais cessé.

---------

Lorsqu'elle rentra un peu plus tard, elle prit les vêtements qu'elle avait laissés à l'entrée de la grotte mais ne se cacha pas pour autant derrière. Elle s'avança simplement vers son sac, détendue, et sentit le regard insistant de Jack persister quelques secondes sur elle avant de se détourner.

Sam sourit intérieurement.

Elle lui avait demandé de la respecter mais elle allait faire en sorte que ça ne soit pas chose aisée. Certes, elle se sentait plus sûre d'elle et de ses sentiments mais n'était pas pour autant prête à passer l'éponge.

Après s'être essuyée avec sa serviette, elle commença à ôter ses sous-vêtements humides sous le nez de son compagnon de chambrée qui faillit s'étrangler de surprise. Se détournant de nouveau, un sourire vint cependant étirer les lèvres de Jack. Si elle se permettait ce genre de familiarité, c'est certes qu'elle voulait se venger mais également qu'une telle intimité ne la dérangeait plus.

La joie qu'il retira de cette constatation le prit à la gorge et il dut se réfréner pour ne pas se lever et la prendre dans ses bras.

La tenir dans ses bras, la serrer contre lui, embrasser ses lèvres, sa peau, caresser son corps...

Et voilà, elle avait gagné. Il était parti pour vivre une nuit de pure frustration.

- Je ne l'ai pas volé, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, trop heureux néanmoins pour en concevoir de la rancoeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après un repas léger et silencieux, ils finirent par se coucher et, malgré ses craintes, Jack s'endormit aussitôt après avoir posé la tête par terre.

Pour la première fois depuis huit mois, il passa une nuit sereine et réparatrice.

------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, la pluie avait cessé de tomber et il se trouvait seul au campement. Il attrapa sa radio d'une main molle.

- Sam ?  
_- … Je suis à la Porte. Je prépare le matériel. _  
- Ok... Bien dormi ?  
_- Moins bien que toi, j'ai l'impression. Une chance pour moi que tu ne ronfles pas..._

Il sourit devant ce ton désinvolte. Après la froideur de ces derniers jours, cette discussion lui semblait idyllique.

- Si tu n'arrivais pas à dormir, tu aurais dû me réveiller. Je t'aurais tenue compagnie...

Trop de sous-entendus ?

_- Jack..._

Un peu trop, visiblement...

- En tout bien, tout honneur !  
_- Ben voyons. Bon, je me remets au travail. Terminé._

Jack reposa sa radio en souriant et étira son corps dans un grognement de plaisir.

Une belle journée en perspective... Une très belle journée même, il en était persuadé.

------------------------------

Après s'être habillé, il passa la matinée à extraire le précieux Naquada. Il faisait à présent plus chaud dans les grottes qu'à l'extérieur ce qui rendait son travail plus pénible et lorsque l'heure du déjeuner sonna, il partit se laver sommairement près de la rivière avoisinante. Celle-ci avait légèrement baissé, conséquence du pic de chaleur mais l'eau en était froide et bienvenue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rejoignit la jeune femme toujours affairée à côté du DHD.

- Pause déjeuner ! s'exclama-t-il en levant une main contenant les sandwichs.

Sam se retourna vers lui et se redressa en soupirant, frottant machinalement son dos fatigué.

- Un massage ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, particulièrement serviable.

Au regard qu'elle lui lança en retour, un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- En tout bien, tout honneur, répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Sans même daigner répondre, elle tendit la main vers lui et lui prit un des sandwichs.

Tandis qu'ils mangeaient silencieusement, Jack s'obligea à retrouver tout son sérieux. Si elle se décidait à le prendre au mot, il n'était pas certain de supporter son contact sans perdre totalement la tête.

Se tournant vers elle, il sourit en découvrant un peu de mayonnaise au coin de ses lèvres.

- Tu as... commença-t-il avant de lui indiquer la raison de son regard un peu trop insistant.

Elle haussa les sourcils mais ne fit rien pour l'ôter. Elle se rapprocha simplement de lui, le visage tendu. Le bond que le coeur de Jack fit dans sa poitrine lui coupa momentanément le souffle. L'espace d'un instant, il avait stupidement cru qu'elle allait l'embrasser.

- Tu me l'enlèves ? demanda-t-elle, une lueur amusée dans les yeux qui lui apprit qu'elle avait parfaitement calculé sa réaction.  
- Tu veux ma mort... grogna-t-il donc, la voix délicieusement rauque.

Elle sourit simplement mais ne répondit pas.

- On sait tous les deux que si je profitais de la situation, tu ne pourrais rien faire pour résister... dit-il alors, non sans prétention.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle nie mais bien au contraire.

- C'est vrai... Mais si tu m'embrasses, ça veut dire que tu ne me respectes pas.

Jack leva aussitôt les yeux vers le ciel, agacé.

Quelle connerie...

Serrant les dents, il finit néanmoins par tendre une main vers elle et du pouce, enleva l'indésirable avant de s'attarder sur sa lèvre inférieure, le regard hypnotisé. Il parvint cependant à s'écarter et, sans la quitter des yeux, mit son propre pouce dans sa bouche. Il la vit se troubler tandis qu'il happait l'onctueuse mayonnaise de sa langue et ne put contenir un sourire amusé... Elle se détourna, les joues en feu et Jack étendit ses longues jambes devant lui, satisfait.

Il n'allait pas se laisser faire sans réagir !

Ils finirent de manger en silence puis Sam se releva, balayant les miettes de son pantalon.

- J'ai fini dans moins d'une heure. Nous pourrons tenter une ouverture de la Porte.  
- Très bien, je prépare nos affaires et te rejoins aussitôt après.

---------------------------------

Lorsqu'il revint, avec le module de transport plein à ras-bord et le MALP, elle finissait de ranger son matériel.

- Eh bien voilà... dit-elle en le regardant, la voix étrangement hésitante.

Elle sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais finit par se détourner et commença à entrer les coordonnées de la Terre. Dans un grondement familier, le vortex se forma sous leurs yeux et se stabilisa. Jack enclencha sa radio tandis que Sam envoyait leur code à travers la Porte.

- Ici O'Neill, vous me recevez ?  
_- Parfaitement ! L'iris est ouvert, vous pouvez y aller. _  
- Merci. Terminé.

Jack fit passer le MALP puis le module de transport mais retint la jeune femme alors qu'elle faisait déjà un pas vers le vortex.

- Je n'abandonnerai pas. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais je ne laisserai pas tomber.

Elle le regarda, troublée malgré elle, mais parvint à parler d'une voix neutre.

- Moi au SGC et toi à Washington ?  
- Du moment qu'on est ensemble, le reste je m'en fous. Je ferai le voyage toutes les semaines s'il le faut.

Il finit par la lâcher, sentant qu'elle ne rajouterait rien et, d'un même pas, ils passèrent la Porte.

Ce fut un éventail de visages souriants qui les accueillit. Daniel et Teal'c leur jetèrent cependant un regard incertain, inquiet de les avoir sus seuls pendant plusieurs jours. Mais devant l'atmosphère relativement détendue, ils laissèrent leur soulagement prendre le dessus.

Après un passage obligatoire à l'infirmerie et un débriefing nécessaire, Jack rejoignit le bureau du Général Landry, laissant la jeune femme en compagnie de SG1.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, Samantha Carter ?  
- Ça va Teal'c, merci. Juste un peu fatiguée, répondit-elle, ayant cependant parfaitement conscience que la question du Jaffa se rapportait à tout autre chose que son état physique. Mais ça va... vraiment.

Il inclina aussitôt la tête, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

- La cohabitation n'a pas été trop difficile ? demanda Daniel, avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

Elle sentit sur elle le regard scrutateur de Cameron mais resta obstinément tournée vers son ami.

- Au lieu de jouer les curieux, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenue qu'il allait passer la Porte pour me rejoindre !

Daniel grimaça aussitôt, rassemblant d'un air occupé les deux pauvres feuilles qui traînaient sur la table de Briefing.

- O'Neill nous l'avait demandé, répondit le Jaffa.  
- Ah ! Et vous préférez faire ce qu'il vous demande plutôt que prévenir votre coéquipière ET amie afin de lui éviter une crise cardiaque ? lâcha-t-elle, faussement glaciale.

Elle eut la satisfaction de voir les trois hommes baisser piteusement la tête dans un silence coupable.

- Vous avez d'autres questions, Daniel ? demanda-t-elle alors, un brin ironique.  
- Euh... Non...  
- Bien.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit Jack pour ressortir du bureau de Landry. Face à l'atmosphère étrangement pesante, il s'arrêta sur le seuil, surpris.

- Un problème ?  
- Du tout, répondit-elle en s'adossant nonchalamment contre son siège.

Il observa les trois hommes étrangement silencieux puis finit par hausser les épaules.

- Bon... L'hélicoptère qui doit m'amener à l'aéroport m'attend déjà. Je dois y aller.

Daniel se récria, Teal'c leva un sourcil contrarié mais ce fut le bouleversement de la jeune femme qui le troubla le plus. Certes, cela n'avait duré qu'un instant, mais il avait passé tellement d'années à scruter ce visage à la recherche du moindre sentiment qu'une telle émotion n'avait pu lui échapper.

- Pourquoi partir tout de suite ? Vous pourriez rester quelques jours ? s'insurgea Daniel.  
- J'ai été absent longtemps. Il faut que je rentre... Vous m'accompagnez en haut ?

Tout en disant ces mots, il jeta un oeil vers la jeune femme et eut la satisfaction de la voir se lever en même temps que ses trois compagnons.

La montée jusqu'à la surface se fit sous le jacassement de Daniel et les réponses cinglantes de Jack pour le plus grand plaisir des deux hommes. Sam, elle, restait silencieuse, le visage indéchiffrable.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent devant l'hélicoptère dont les pâles fendaient déjà l'air, O'Neill les salua de la main et prit Daniel à part.

- Je vous ai obtenus une permission de quatre jours à partir de jeudi. Venez me voir et essayez de convaincre Sam, vous voulez bien ?  
- Bien sûr, acquiesça aussitôt le jeune homme, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.  
- Rien n'est fait, alors arrêtez de sourire bêtement comme ça ! ne put s'empêcher de grogner Jack.

Mais tandis que l'expression de Daniel s'accentuait au contraire, il secoua la tête, amusé et les deux hommes rejoignirent le petit groupe. Il se tourna alors vers la jeune femme et lui prenant doucement le poignet, il l'attira à l'écart, près de l'hélicoptère. Elle le suivit docilement.

L'air soulevé par les hélices les obligea à courber légèrement la tête.

- Je ne laisserai pas tomber, répéta-t-il simplement, le coeur douloureusement serré à l'idée de la quitter alors que tout semblait aller mieux entre eux.

Elle le regarda en silence, la respiration courte, glissant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux courts ébouriffés par le vent.

- Bon voyage... répondit-elle seulement, au grand damne de Jack qui espérait plus.

Il acquiesça cependant et esquissa un sourire engageant avant d'ouvrir la portière côté passager. Elle s'écarta aussitôt et rejoignit ses compagnons à distance raisonnable. La gorge nouée, Sam resta immobile jusqu'à ce que l'hélicoptère disparaisse totalement à l'horizon.

Avait-elle bien fait de se taire ? N'aurait-elle pas dû lui dire qu'elle lui pardonnait... ? L'impression d'avoir fait la pire bêtise de toute sa vie lui noua brusquement l'estomac. Et si sa froideur l'avait finalement découragé ? Et s'il changeait d'avis, une fois à Washington ?

Elle sursauta presque lorsqu'une main légère se posa sur son épaule.

- Jack nous a obtenus une perm jeudi, lui apprit Daniel. Il espère que vous viendrez avec nous le voir.

Sam sentit aussitôt le poids enserré son coeur se dissoudre peu à peu. Se détournant, elle croisa le regard scrutateur de Teal'c et lui sourit.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sam sortit de sa cuisine, une bouteille d'eau dans la main et regarda la petite pendule sur la cheminée du salon. Il devait être rentré, maintenant.

Et dans cinq jours, elle le reverrait.

- Dans cinq jours, murmura-t-elle tandis que l'impatience lui nouait l'estomac.

La sonnerie du téléphone la tira soudain de ses pensées. Posant sa bouteille sur la table basse, elle attrapa le combiné portable et s'affala sur le canapé.

- Carter.  
_- C'est moi..._

Sam resserra aussitôt ses doigts autour du téléphone, le souffle coupé.

_- ... Je t'appelais juste pour te dire que j'étais bien rentré. _

La jeune femme acquiesça, cherchant à retrouver son calme et le contrôle de ses émotions.

- Tu... Tu as fait bon voyage ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix troublée par cette intimité curieusement familière.

Elle l'entendit sourire à l'autre bout du fil.

_- Oui, merci..._

Il hésita quelques secondes et rajouta :

_- ... Tu viendras jeudi ? _

L'espace d'un instant, elle eut envie de le laisser dans l'expectative mais finit par abandonner cette idée.

- Oui.

Elle l'entendit de nouveau sourire et crut percevoir un soupir de soulagement.

_- Tu es couchée ?_ demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.  
- Pas encore mais j'y allais.  
_- Mmm. Et pour dormir, tu portes toujours ce délicieux petit short..._  
- Jack ! l'interrompit-elle malgré tout amusée, lui rappelant ainsi leur petit arrangement.

Ne la sentant pas fâchée, il rit doucement avant de s'excuser.

_- Désolé, ça m'a échappé._

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de sourire.

Elle se sentait si bien. Si incroyablement bien. Le combiné collé à son oreille, elle tentait de percevoir sa respiration à travers leur silence, et chaque fois que sa voix s'élevait, un délicieux frisson la parcourait.

_- J'ai quand même le droit de te dire que tu me manques ? _demanda-t-il alors.

Repliant ses jambes devant elle en position fœtale, elle ferma les yeux, bouleversée.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.  
_- Tu me manques, Sam. _

Elle sentit confusément ses yeux s'embuer et fut incapable de lui répondre tant sa gorge était nouée.

_- Passe une bonne nuit,_ sembla-t-il conclure alors.

Elle rouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il raccroche. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse...

- Toi aussi... bredouilla-t-elle, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à dire pour le retenir.  
_- Rêve de moi... _

Elle sourit aussitôt, comprenant que lui aussi voulait prolonger leur discussion.

- Le rêve où je te déchiquette le coeur avec une pince coupante ?

Un silence prolongé lui répondit avant que la voix de Jack ne s'élève de nouveau.

_- ... euh non. L'autre... _  
- Celui où tu es dans une marmite d'eau bouillante ?  
_- Raaah ! Tu n'en aurais pas un où je finis dans un état relativement correct ?_

Sam se mordit la lèvre, le regard brillant.

- Si... Il y en a bien un... souffla-t-elle.

Nouveau silence.

- Et... Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ce rêve ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus grave.

Un rire léger lui répondit.

- C'est censuré, dit-elle finalement, imaginant parfaitement dans quel état ces mots le mettraient.  
- Dommage... soupira-t-il, avec une pointe de frustration.

Ils restèrent de nouveau silencieux, écoutant la respiration de l'autre. Chacun prenait conscience avec une pointe d'euphorie qu'ils venaient de passer à une étape supérieure.

- _J'aimerais être avec toi. _  
- Moi aussi, répondit-elle cette fois-ci sans hésiter.

Elle l'entendit aussitôt soupirer.

_- Alors viens m'ouvrir... _

Le bond que fit le coeur de la jeune femme se répercuta dans tout son corps. Elle serra un peu plus ses doigts crispés sur le combiné avant de bredouiller :

- Que... Comment ?

Pour seule réponse, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée la fit violemment sursauter.

Les jambes flageolantes, elle se leva et rejoignit l'entrée, le téléphone toujours collé à son oreille. Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis, déverrouillant d'une main tremblante, elle ouvrit le battant.

Il était là, devant elle.

D'un geste vif, il raccrocha son téléphone et Sam en fit de même, dans un état second.

- Que fais-tu là ? parvint-elle à murmurer.  
- J'ai fait demi-tour... Il fallait que je te voie, que je sache.  
- Et si j'avais dit non ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je serais reparti...

Il leva cependant un doigt sous le nez de la jeune femme.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'aurais abandonné !

Son expression plus que ses mots la fit sourire et il se détendit.

- Je peux entrer ?

Curieusement, elle hésita, ses craintes revenant au galop en sa présence. Le voir était si bon et si odieusement douloureux. Il lui faudrait du temps avant de parvenir à oublier. Il dut lire ses doutes dans ses yeux car il leva une main vers elle, la forçant ainsi à le regarder.

- Je suis comme toi, Sam. Moi aussi j'ai peur. Moi aussi, je suis dépendant. Et généralement, c'est un sentiment que je ne supporte pas... Mais être dépendant de toi, c'est ce qui pouvait m'arriver de mieux...

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, profondément émue, puis s'effaçant, le laissa entrer et referma doucement derrière lui.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Jack l'observait, un sourire soulagé sur le visage mais il ne fit aucun geste, désireux de ne pas la brusquer.

Alors ce fut elle. Ce fut elle qui s'avança et fit ce qu'ils désiraient tous les deux. Elle glissa ses bras autour de lui et posa sa tête contre son coeur.

A sa place.

**FIN**

ZPM: E2PZ en français

Voilou ! J'ai fait une Sam très très amoureuse et totalement dépendante de Jack. C'est comme ça que je l'image, avec lui. Ceux qui ont déjà connu la passion, la vraie, sauront se reconnaître en elle, je pense. La passion rend souvent « faible » et docile, et c'est un vrai poison lorsqu'elle n'est pas partagée.


End file.
